My Brother's Best Friend
by Vampires-Rock-xXx
Summary: Bella & her brother Emmett's parents died, what happens when they get seprated? Emmett is doing all of his power to try to find her again & to get her back when he is 18, what happens when Emmett's best friend starts having feelings for her? 1st Preface
1. Preface

**Hey this is my new story, I hope you like it, but for nowthis is just a preface the next chapter will have a real chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series. :)**

**"babygirl0563" helped with all the spelling and grammer, thank her for the help. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Preface<em>

Bella and Emmett's parent died when they were little. What happens when they get separated? Emmett is doing everything in his power to find and bring Bella home once he turns eighteen. What will happen when his best friend starts to have feelings for his long lost little sister?

Emmett has been looking for Bella since they were separated and placed in different homes in the Foster Care System, he has been looking for years. One day he finds a girl on the street who has nothing, she is broke, no food or water and she reminds him of his beautiful little sister. Doing the only thing he could, he takes her home. She refuses to tell them who she really is, while she knows who she is, she can't remember much of her past. Emmett starts to realize he is connected to this girl and is beginning to treat her like his sister. Is this girl his little Bella? Will she ever them who she is?

Edward develops strong feelings for the broken girl that looks like Bella. Even though he has no idea who she is he can't fight this connection it is to strong to ignore. He is going to pull all the stops to make her his, helping her along the way to remember her past. Who will she tell her true identity to first, if she ever does, Emmett or Edward?

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like the preface I will try to post the next chapter really soon, I'm just finishing it up, please don't forget to leave a review and if you do that I will give you a preview of the next chapter. Oh and the next chapter will be the longest chapter I ever done. ;)<strong>

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**-Lily xx**


	2. I Want My Sister Back

**Hey I know the last chapter was short, only because it was a preface. So I hope this chapter will make it all better. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series, I wish I did though. :)**

**"babygirl0563" helped with all the spelling and grammer, thank her for the help. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 - I Want My Sister Back<em>

**_Emmett's POV._**

Today is my twentieth birthday and all I can think about is her. Why haven't I found her yet? I should have had her back in my arms by now, I promised as of my eighteen birthday I would find her. I miss her more than I ever thought possible, we have been apart for almost seven years. I was just a 13 year old boy who had to look out for his 11 year old sister. When we were separated she was so upset I don't think she had a clue of what was happening, but she knew our parents were gone. I held her as she cried, I cried with her. She was all I had and vice versa I had to protect her, but I couldn't. They sent us away from our only home, but we didn't go together. I pleaded, begged and screamed they had to keep us together. As I held her for the last time I told her over and over again I would not stop till we were together again. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_*~Flashback~*_

_"Please, Emmett, please don't let them take me away. I need you." She said with tears falling from her eyes and her arms squeezed around me._

_"Look I will always love you, okay and you have no idea how much I want you to stay with me but there is nothing I can do about it, I will be right here," I said, staring into her eyes as I placed my hand over her heart, "in your heart."_

_"I will also be here," she said following my movement and placing her hand on my chest, "in you heart."_

_"I want you to have this," I said giving her a necklace._

_"What is it?" She asked with tears still falling._

_"It's a necklace, but it's really a locket, inside you will find a picture of me and you on the right and a picture of our parents on the left." I said as she opened the locket and she started to smile._

_"Emmett, I love it thank you." She said, hugging me, I released her and I put the necklace around her neck._

_"Something I want you to have to remember me and it is also a piece of me that I want you to keep," I said, "and a piece of mom and dad." I said, tears forming in my eyes._

_"I will always have it around my neck I will never ever take it off, never," she said._

_"It's time to go." The woman said._

_"NO!" I yelled, "...please don't take her away from me, she is all I have." I said crying my eyes out._

_"You have to let her go." The woman said, holding out for my sister._

_"Bella, I will always love you and never forget you and I will find you and we can live together in the same house when I'm 18 I promise," I said, holding onto her._

_"I will also never forget you and please find me please, Emmett," she said, also crying her eyes out, the woman grabbed her, before I gave Bella a quick on the forehead._

_"I love you, Bella," I yelled._

_"I love you too, Emmett," she yelled back._

_The woman put her in the car and the car drove away and in the backseat of the car I saw Bella's head. I saw her eyes, those eyes still has tears coming out of them. I saw her hand waving, I waved back and that was the last time I ever saw her._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

Just the thought of it brought me tears. I really need to find her, because I promised her that when I was 18 that we will be living together. Today is my birthday I'm turning 20 and I don't really want anything. All I want for my birthday is just to find my sister.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, but she prefers Rose, while she walks toward me, she sits down on my lap putting her arms around my neck while I put my arms around her waist.

When I didn't respond she started to talk again, "Babe, don't sit there and tell me nothing, now what is it that is bugging you and what is making my monkey man cry? She asked.

"I just miss my sister and I want her to be with me on my birthday, baby," I said.

Rosalie Hale is my girlfriend and she has since I was 16 years old, I had a crush on her when I was 15.I waited to ask her out when I was 16, we went out on a couple of dates when all of a sudden I kissed her and she respond to it, ever since that day Rose has been my girlfriend and I love her so much. I'm planning to ask her to be my wife, but right now I want to find my sister, plus I would like to ask Jasper if I can have his permission to marry Rose. Jasper is Rose's twin brother, they are both 19 years old and I'm going to ask Jasper instead of their father is because their dad died when they were 12 years old, all they have left is each other and their mom.

"Babe, I want her to be here, too." She said.

"Really, you don't even know who she is all you have seen was a picture of her, a picture of her when she was 11 years old, the last picture I got of her." I said.

"Emmett baby, I've seen how you've been all this time that you can't find her and I can't stand to see you like that I want to see you happy again." She said, with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh baby, please don't cry," I said, wiping the tear away with the back of my hand.

"I didn't even realize that I was crying," she said wiping her face.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too," she said then I kissed her lips.

"Happy Birthday..." Someone started at the door, but they stopped when they saw us kissing, is my guess, "I guess I came in on the wrong time, to see my sister kissing her boyfriend who is the birthday boy." The person said who no doubt was Jasper at the door.

"Hey." Rose and I said at the same time.

"Hey," Jasper said, walking toward us. "I will say this again, Happy Birthday, Emmett."

"Thanks, man." I replied, while getting Rose off my lap and getting up, but Rose started to pout and I grabbed her hand where we were holding hands.

"Are you ready to have some fun, birthday boy?" Rose asked, looking up at me.

"Oh hell yeah, but will you stay with me for the rest of the day?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I will." She said, also looking into my eyes.

"Okay, please don't kiss my sister right in front of me, please." Jasper pleaded.

"Fine, I won't." I said, while Rose was laughing. The three of us left Rose and my room going downstairs, when we entered the living room...

"SURPRISE!" Rang through the air.

"What the hell." I exclaimed.

"We made a surprise party for you." Alice said.

Alice, well she is the pixie of our group, she loves to shop I mean literally one time I had to go shopping with her and it took her 30 minutes to decide if she wanted a pair shoes or not and we were shopping for 12 hours. Really, who the hell would shop that long? I'll tell you who, Alice. We call her pixie because she is so short literally she is like 5 foot nothing. Alice is also Jasper's girlfriend, they have been together ever since he was 17 years old and Alice was 16. Alice is now 18 years old, Jasper and her have been together for two years and Rose and I have been together for four years.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said.

"What are we all standing around here for?" I asked and they all just looked at me, "lets party!" I yelled and the music started playing The Time (Dirty Bit) from The Black Eyed Peas and people started to dance around. Then somebody started to walk this way...oh its Edward.

Edward, well how do I explain about Edward? Well, Alice is Edward's sister, I feel really bad for him. He is 20 as well, he is only a month older than me. Honestly he always has girls all over him I mean literally every time you turn around there is a chick trying to flirt with him. Edward always turns them down, some of them I understand. The others I don't get if I didn't have Rose I would go after them, but he will turn them down anyway, he's polite and says he is not ready for a relationship. He's never had his first kiss or his first girlfriend and to be honest he is still a virgin. He says he wants to wait for the one.

"Hey, Emmett." Edward said walking towards me.

"Hey, Edward." I said.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"How do you like your birthday so far?" He asked me.

"It's okay." I respond.

"You still wishing that, Bella was here." He said, he wasn't really asking because he knew what I was feeling.

When I was adopted about a few months after, they took away Bella from me, and I went to school, Edward was the first friend I made. He was there every step of the way and he became my best buddy. I finally told him about my sister, about my parents, and everything. Ever since I told him we were best friends.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Don't worry you will find her soon, I'm sure of it." He said.

"Thanks, buddy." I said.

"That's what best friends are for." He said.

We went to the game room heading for the pool table to start playing against each other, Jasper came in asking if he could join in of course we didn't care.

Rose, Edward and I live together in the house I own, we have 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and office/library, it was not included to be a bedroom, a game room, a very large kitchen and living room, which Rose loves. Rose and I stay in the master bedroom, and Edward stays in the second largest bedroom in the house that is down stairs, which is good because Rose and I need our alone time. Edward has been living with us because when he was trying to find a place, all of the houses or apartments were too big for him to be in alone or if he found something he liked he couldn't stay because it had already been taken, so I told him he could live at my house, and he said he would help with the bills and the other stuff to pay for the house. He said he would pay half, and Rose and I pay the other half. It was a good deal, plus Edward could actually afford the whole thing for the house because where he works he gets paid a lot, especially when you have two jobs. He's a doctor at the local hospital, honestly I don't think he wanted to do that, not saying he doesn't like helping people, it's just what Carlisle wanted him to be, to follow in his foot steps. The other job Edward has is teaching kids how to play the piano, he loves music and it is something he wanted to do ever since he was little, but he wanted to be a musician.

We were playing for a while until finally Edward won. "Aw man why do you always win." I said whining, and it really wasn't a question.

"Because I rock like that." Edward said.

"Yeah right I'm the one that rocks." I said, pointing the two thumbs to myself and shaking my head yes and Edward started to laugh a little. "What, I do rock." I said, pointing.

"Not really." Jasper and Edward both said at the same time and laughing, I started to pout and went to go sit down folding my arms to my chest like a baby.

"Aw, babe your my rock." Rose said, coming toward's me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Really?" I asked, looking up into her eyes doing the puppy eyes and still pouting with my bottom lip sticking out, just trying to make a joke out of all this.

"Yes." She said and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"See at least somebody know's that I rock." I said.

"Yeah, but that's your girlfriend." Edward said.

"So what's your point, you don't have one." I said.

"Yeah so now what's your point?" He asked, making it look funny.

"How about you guy's go play." Rose said.

"Okay, lets play another round." Jasper said.

"Okay, but this time it will be just you two." Edward said, "I'm done playing pool table I'm going play Pac Man."

"Okay, have fun." I said.

After a while of celebrating my birthday, everybody finally left and I decided to go in to town real quick.

"Do you really have to go to town?" She asked.

"Yes, I do I'll be back." I said.

"Okay, but please don't take long." She said.

"I won't." I said.

After that I left deciding to walk. I was almost to the store when I noticed there was a girl on the street. She has brown hair that looks like that her hair has a little curl making it look wavy. She looks like she is 17 or 18, and she looks too skinny and I'm mean really skinny. I felt bad. When she looked up I saw that her eyes were chocolate brown eyes. When our eyes met I felt a strong connection, not where you fall in love because I fell in love with Rose and it will always be Rose, but it's that connection where you have to protect them like their your family. She reminds me so much of my sister. I walked up to her and she flinched like a scared child. I felt really bad for her, I don't like seeing people like this, especially to this girl because it looks like she doesn't deserve this life.

"Hello." I said and she tried to back away

"You don't have to be scared. I promise." I said and she just started to wave. That's better.

"I'm Emmett." I said, reaching out for my hand and she hesitated for a bit till finally she took it.

"What's your name?" I asked and she just shakes her head no.

"Can you just tell me what your first name starts with and I can just call you that?" I asked and at first she didn't say anything till finally she did.

"B." She finally said.

"Please to meet you, B." I said.

"Please to meet you, Emmett." She said.

"Do you have any place to live?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Where do you stay at then?" I asked.

"Under this box." She answered.

I didn't say anything because I was shocked and mad at the same time. She shouldn't be under a box. I thought about something for a while, I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I decided, I can't let her stay here all by herself, and she seems like a really nice girl.

"You come home with me." I said.

"Really?" she said looking surprised.

"Yes," I said.

"Are you sure because I don't want to cause any trouble?" she said.

"I'm sure, plus I don't like seeing people like this," I said, reaching out for her hand.

"Okay." She said.

I grabbed her hand, heading to the mall real quick.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We are going to the mall real quick because I want to get my girlfriend something." I said.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Once we were at the mall she said that she rather wait in the girl's bathroom. To be honest I actually understood, so she went in the bathroom while I got Rose something. When I got Rose her present, that is in a box and has holes here and there so she can breath. If your wondering what's in here it's a puppy. Rose was always talking about getting one. When I knocked on the girls bathroom, she peeked out and when she saw that it was me she came out.

"What's in there?" She asked.

"It's a puppy." I answered.

"Aww," she said.

Then we started to walk back to my house. Once we were there, B started to look around.

"This is your place?" She asked looking around in amazement.

"Yes," I said. "Do you like it?" I asked, while opening the door.

"Yes, I really do." She said.

"Baby, I'm home." I yelled out and then I started to hear footsteps and then she was in front of me before you knew it.

"Glad you are home." Rose said, hugging me and then she saw, B. "Who's she." She said pointing at B.

"That's B, she won't tell me her real name, but I asked her to tell me what her first name starts with, so thats who we are calling her." I whispered in her ear.

"Hello, I'm Rose and you must be, B." Rose said, reaching out for her hand and B took her hand and shook it.

"Please to meet you, Rose." B said.

"Rose, I got you something." I said, giving her the box.

"Oh what is it?" She asked while opening the box. "Aww it's a puppy." She smiled, while reaching out for the Beagle puppy and holding her.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked.

"Umm how about, Bella." Rose said and I started to smile.

"Really are you sure?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, I'm sure." Rose said.

"B, is it alright that Rose shows you to your room and gives you some clothes to sleep in?" I asked, B and she shook her head yes.

"Right this way, B." Rose said, B started to follow Rose.

After they were out of site I went to go talk to Edward. To tell him about the girl. Once I was in front of his door I started to knock on his door.

"Come in." He said, so after hearing him say that. I came in.

"Hey just wanted to warn you something." I said. Then I started to tell him about the girl.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She looks horrible, not saying it in a mean way, but Rose is going to let her use some of her clothes to sleep in." I said.

"That is really nice of you." Edward said.

"Thank you," I said,

"Was that it?" He asked.

"Oh no. We have a new pet in the house." I said.

"Oh what kind of pet are we talking about?" He asked.

"It's a puppy." I said.

"Oh what type of dog?" He asked.

"A beagle pup, and I got it for Rose," I said, "because she always talked about wanting one."

"That was nice of you." He said.

"Well, that's really all I have to say." I said.

"Okay, well I'm going to go ahead and go to bed and again, Happy Birthday." He said.

"Thank you and good night." I said, while walking out of his room.

"Night," he said.

Then I was out of the door and I went into Rose and my room, then I also started to get ready for bed. Once I was ready Rose came in.

"How's, B?" I asked.

"She's good, once she put on the night clothes and started to lay down on the bed and once her head was laying on the pillow she fell asleep." She said.

"That's good. Rose, thank you, for being okay with me bring her home." I said and she just shakes her head and then she started to get ready for bed and wow I sure love seeing her getting ready.

"What are you looking at?" She said, once she was done.

"Nothing really." I said.

"Oh really." She said and it really wasn't a question. Then she started to crawl into bed with me.

"Yes," I said.

"Hmm." She hummed.

"Lets just go to sleep." I said, laughing.

"Aww your no fun." She pouted.

"Aww your so cute." I said, trying to make a joke.

"Oh really." She said.

"Yes, really I just want to eat you up." I said.

Then she started to laugh and Bella (the puppy) climbed on the bed with us and she started to lick Rose on the cheek and Rose started to giggle.

"Aww, Bella that's my women." I said.

"Ha ha don't worry, Emmett you will always be my man though." Rose said.

"You heard that, Bella I'm Rose's man." I cooed and Rose started to laugh. "Love you." I said.

"Love you to." She said and I gave her quick kiss.

After that we fell asleep with Bella in between us.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like the chapter and it is the longest chapter I ever did so far I'm really pround of it, I'm almost done with the next chapter though, but I hoped you liked this chapter, please review if you want a preview to the next chapter. Can we try to beat 6 reviews. :)<strong>

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**-Lily xx**


	3. Shopping

**Hey people here's the next chapter to the story hope you like it. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight series, I wish I did though. :)**

**"babygirl0563" helped with all the spelling and grammer, thank her for the help. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 - Shopping<em>

**_Edward's POV_**

When I woke up that morning I went straight to the kitchen to get some coffee. I entered the kitchen I started the coffee maker grabbed a coffee cup. While it was brewing I heard footsteps coming this way and I bet it's Rose coming in to also get some coffee, but it turns out it wasn't Rose. It was a girl, she has brown hair that looks like her hair has a few curls that adds a little wave to it and she had the most beautiful eyes, deep chocolate eyes. I believe this is the girl Emmett was talking about and this

girl was just beautiful. I don't know why I'm saying this stuff, but I can't help it. There is no other way to describe her.

"Hello you must be, B." I said.

"Yes," she said.

"I'm, Edward." I introduced myself, while she was walking up to the breakfast table.

"Please to meet you, Edward." She replied and I reached out my hand and she took it.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked.

"Sure I would love some." She answered.

I went to grab another coffee cup for, B. After I grabbed her a coffee cup I went back to the coffee maker to pour her some coffee. I handed her the mug and once she had the cup she started to drink. Damn was she thirsty. Wait of course she is and she is probably hungry to, Emmett most likely forgot to give her food. I poured me some coffee and I went to sit by, B.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, sipping some of my coffee.

"No." She said, but then her tummy started to growl.

"Did you just lie?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." She said, putting her hands up to her forehead.

"Why are you sorry for?" I asked.

"Because I just lied and I don't usually like doing that. Not that I liked lying to you." She rambled.

"Then why did you say no?" I asked.

"Because I don't want it to seem like I'm eating all of your guy's food." She said.

"Look it's okay, you were in the street's and you need food in your system." I said.

"But, I don't want to be rude by eating your food." She said.

"Your not though." I said.

"I still don't know." She said.

"Look your not being rude by eating our food, plus ever since you came here you seem like you are really nice, just let us take care of you." I said.

"You sure." She said, still hesitating.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said. "Now what should we make you." I said to myself and she knew I was talking to myself.

"Umm, how about pancakes?" She asked shyly.

"Pancakes it is." I said, while grabbing the ingredients then I paused. "Uhh what do I do now?" I asked myself.

"You put them together." She said, which caused her to almost smirked.

"How though?" I asked, looking back at her beautiful face.

"Can I make the pancakes?" She asked all of a sudden.

"No, your the guest I should make them." I said.

"No, I insist, you all took me in and I should do something nice, please." She said.

"You sure?" I asked, still hesitating I mean I don't want to make a nice beautiful girl cook, she should be treated with respect.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For all of you taking me in." She stated.

"Your welcome." I said.

After that we didn't say anything else. She started to cook and after a while seeing her cook, I felt like I should say something else, but I don't know what else to say.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked, thinking of nothing else to say.

"I slept very good." She said.

"That's good, you needed the rest." I said.

"Thank you. What about you?" She asked.

"No problem and I slept good." I said.

"That's good." She said. While getting a pancake out of the pan and putting more batter in the skillet to cook.

Then we started to hear footsteps heading this way and before you knew it. Emmett and Rose were coming in with the new puppy walking up right behind them. They went to go get coffee cups. They poured themselves some coffee and they came over to sit by me. Then they finally realized that B was cooking breakfast.

"Oh, B your making breakfast?" Rose asked.

"Yes, it's the least I can do for all of you taking me in." B said.

"That is so sweet, but you are our guest we should be the ones to do it, but it seems like somebody didn't offer." Rose said glaring at me.

"No, he said he was going to cook, but he looked confused so I offered to do it he didn't think it was a great idea because he said the same thing as you said, plus I haven't cooked in a while and I would like to do it, please," B said, "and I actually enjoy cooking." She said.

"You sure?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." B answered.

"Okay." Rose and Emmett said, but you can tell that they still didn't agree with it and I didn't either, but if she really likes doing it, then she should do it whenever she likes to.

"Thank you," B said.

"For what?" Emmett asked. Ha, that's what I said earlier.

"For taking me in, you, Rose and Edward have been really nice to me." B said.

"It's not a problem." Rose said, smiling at B.

"So what are you making?" Emmett asked.

"Pancakes." B said.

"Ooo yum." Emmett said.

"Oh no, B you might want to make a bunch more because he will hog them all no one else gets any." Rose said, sticking out her tongue and giggling at the same time.

"Hey." Emmett almost yelled.

"What it's true." Rose said.

"So what's your point?" Emmett asked.

"Oh not this again, don't do what you did yesterday." Rose said.

"I can and I will." Emmett said and he started to lean in forward to Rose.

"Oh, B you might want to turn your head." I said.

"Why?" She asked then we started to see Emmett and Rose kissing. "Oh that's why." She said turning her head and I did the same.

Through out the whole thing all I wanted to do was throw up. When they were finally done shoving their tongues down each others throat, B was just finishing up. We had breakfast, dammit was it good and to be honest it was the best breakfast I ever had, in my entire life.

"Damn, this is good stuff, B." I said.

"Thank you." She said, almost smiling. I haven't really seen her smile yet. I would like to see her smile though, I bet it's the most beautiful smile. I need to stop thinking this way.

"Your welcome." I said.

"What are we going to do today?" Emmett asked, trying to change the subject and by the looks of it, he is trying to make B and me stop talking to each other. I think he is already getting protective over her.

"Well, I would like to take B out shopping for clothes." Rose said.

"I don't like shopping." B said.

"But we need to get you some clothes." Rose whined. She almost sounds like Alice.

"I can't let you keep on spending money on me." B said.

"But you need clothes." I said.

"But I have nothing to repay you." B said, to Rose, Emmett and I.

"You already have." I said.

"Really what is it?" She asked.

"You are making, everybody happy in this house even, Rose." I said.

"Hey." She said, "but it is true you are making all of us happy to have you here." Rose said.

"Yeah, B." Emmett said.

"How is that repaying you?" She asked.

"You entered our lives." I said and she looked up at me and that really almost caused her to smile.

"Aww, Edward that was sweet," Rose said, but Emmett was starting to get really annoyed with B and me talking, then Rose turned back to B, "come on, please." Rose said.

"I don't know." B said.

"Please." Rose pleaded again.

"Okay, but I will pay you back when I get the money together." B said.

"Yay, don't worry about the money, just have fun and be happy today." Rose said.

Huh, that made me think of a song, "don't worry be happy" I sing to myself in my mind.

"Oh and I will let you borrow one of my shirt's, pant's and shoe's to wear for today." Rose said to B.

"Thank you, again for everything." B said, thanking us again.

"Aww this is nothing." Rose said.

"You two better go get ready." Emmett said all of a sudden. He barely even spoke during breakfast, that is not like him.

"Okay, babe." Rose said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

Then B and Rose left the kitchen to go get ready for the mall. Emmett went in the game room and I decided to go in my room to play some of my music to leave Emmett alone for a bit.

**_Rose's pov._**

B was all dressed up to go to the mall. Before you knew it we were at the mall. I could tell that she didn't like shopping because whenever I asked her to try on something she would groan, but she would do it anyway. She's stubborn, just like Edward. After about 4 hours shopping, we already have over 20 bags full of clothes, two were for me, but the rest for B because we are shopping for her clothes. The bags were in the car, but we were still walking around the mall to shop some more.

"Hey, B." I said.

"Yes," she said.

"Even though you just meet us, what do you think of us?" I asked. I was curious.

"I think of you as my sister already and I think of Emmett as my...brother." She said, but on the last word she almost about have a tear coming out of her eyes.

"How about, Edward?" I asked.

"I...I...I really don't know yet, to be honest." She said.

"Come on you can tell me." I said.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said, looking up at me pleading not to ask anymore.

"Okay." I said. I'm not going to push her into saying something.

"Thank you." She said.

"You welcome." I said, smiling.

After that everything was silent for a while, until I wanted to ask something about her past.

"What was your life like?" I asked.

"What?" She asked in shocked.

"What was your life like?" I asked again, "Meaning, what was your childhood like?" I asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said, looking down her feet, while we were still walking.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just because." She said.

"Because why?" I said.

"Look I don't really want to talk about it okay." She snapped, with tears coming out of her eyes.

Then she ran into the dressing area. She went into one of the rooms and locked it. When I was standing outside of it, I heard her sobbing and I even heard her have the hiccups.

"B, please let me in." I said.

"No." She said.

"B, please." I said.

"No, leave me alone." She said. I shouldn't have kept on asking that question. Then I decided to call Emmett, but he wouldn't answer, so my only choice was to call, Edward and he answered.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey, why isn't, Emmett answering his phone?" I asked. I sure seem to be asking a lot of questions today.

"His phone died." He answered.

"Oh, well anyway I need one of you to help me." I said.

"I am not going to help you with shopping." He laughed.

"No, it's, B." I said.

"What! What happen?" He said in a rush. Wow, he seem to care for her.

"I asked about her past, like how was her childhood and I kept asking and then she broke down crying and now she locked herself in one of the dressing rooms and she won't let me in." I said.

"I'm on my way." He said.

Once he said that he hang up. Well, I will see you soon too. I waited 20 minutes and he called again and he asked what part of the mall we were at and I told him what part and before you knew it, he was here with Emmett. I ran up to him and I placed my hand into his hand and then I showed them where she was at. Edward started to knock on the door.

"B, can you please let us in." He said.

"No." She said again.

"That's what she keeps telling me." I said.

"Please, B at least let one of us in." He said.

"No." She said again.

"Let me in or I'm going to find another way in." He said.

"Like you will be able to." She said.

Then what he did next was unexpected and a great idea. Why didn't I think of that? He crawled under the door, this one has a big open space in the bottom to let a person to crawl under there and that's what, Edward did. Then Edward opened the door for us letting us in.

"I said, I wanted to be alone." She said.

"B, it's okay to cry." Emmett said and he started to walk toward her.

"It's not, people say you have to be a baby to cry and guess what I am a big fat baby." She almost yelled.

"Your not, you are just going through a lot," Emmett said, "and a lot of people cry even grown ups." He said.

"You don't know that." She said.

"I know I don't, but I can see it in your eyes," Emmett said, "and I do know that grown ups cry, Rose cries, I cry even Edward cries sometimes." He said.

"Can I just go back your house?" She asked.

"Yes, and it's also your home to." Emmett said and she just shakes her head. Edward walked up toward her and he picked her up, laying her head against her chest.

"Edward, I have two feet I can walk on." B said.

"I know, but your upset and you look like you won't be able to walk." Edward said. B didn't say anything because she knew he was right. Emmett just grumbled something, but I didn't understand a word.

We were out of the mall before I knew it. B wanted to ride with Edward. Emmett and I took the my car with Em driving, and Edward and B took the his car, of course he was driving. When we were finally home all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and go to sleep so that's what I decided to do, but before I was going to take a nap. I saw Edward carry B into her room, because she fell asleep. Edward seem so good with her.

"Emmett, I'm going to take a nap." I said.

"Okay, babe have sweet dreams. I love you." He said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Mmm I will and I love you to." I said.

I went in our room and I put on some comfortable clothes to sleep in. I put a 'don't disturb' sign on the door handle and headed for the bed. After I laid my head on the pillow I fell into a deep sleep and I actually did have a sweet dream. I dreamed about a little boy, maybe about 2 or 3 years old, running around our backyard.

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't worry be happy", haha lol, I had to put that in here. Why do you think Rose had that dream? The suspension is killing me and I'm the one writing the story, haha lol. :D<strong>

**Some of you are asking if B is Bella. Well I'm sorry to say this, but I can't tell you that it's part of this whole story, she is supposed to be the mystery girl and she won't tell them her real name. I'm sorry, but I hoped you like the chapter though. :)**

**OMG I got 9 reviews on my last chapter, thank you guys so much, I love you all. Can we try to beat 9 reviews please, I will give you a preview to the next chapter if you nice readers can give me more than 9 reviews. ;)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**-Lily xx**


	4. The Nightmare

**Hey readers I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series. :)**

**"babygirl0563" helped with all the spelling and grammer, thank her for the help. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 - The Nightmare<em>

**_B's POV_**

When I went to bed that night I couldn't help, but think about Edward and Emmett. Emmett he is already like a big brother to me and Edward well I feel like I have this strong connection with him. I can't help, but part of me wants me to be closer to him, but the other part is just scared. I don't know what I should do, I mean I can't even remember what happen to me when I was little. I can't remember my mom and dad all I know is that they died and I had a big brother. What is worst is that I can't even remember what he looks like or his name. He was all I had left, but they took him away from me. When I turned 18 the foster care kicked me out because I have come to the age to take care of myself. I have been on a journey to find my brother because something is telling me that he is out there somewhere. That's why I was out in the streets when Emmett found me, I have been looking for my brother. I finally fell asleep that night, but after I finally fell asleep I started to have this nightmare.

_*~B's Nightmare~*_

_"Please let me go." I said, with tears coming out of my eyes._

_"No, I don't want to let you go." Some strange girl said._

_"Who are you?" I asked, tears streaming down._

_"Of course you don't know me, I have been keeping my eye on you ever since I saw you with him." She said, I didn't know what she was talking about, but I ignored what she said._

_"What do you want from me?" I asked._

_"All I want is for you to suffer." She said._

_"What did I do to you?" I asked._

_"Oh you don't know." She said and I shook my head no. "You took my man." She spat._

_"Who?" I asked._

_"Figure it out." She said, and from the looks of it she is getting pissed._

_"But can you at least tell me who you are?" I asked._

_"I am you worst nightmare." She said. Then she slapped me on my left cheek causing me to scream._

_*~End Of B's Nightmare~*_

I woke up from my nightmare screaming, it wasn't a loud one, but it was loud enough to let whoever is around the room that I am sleeping in to be able to hear it. After I stopped screaming I started to hear footsteps and I heard somebody knocking. I started to panic, I don't know why, I just am.

"B, are you alright?" Oh it is only Edward. Thank god.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah come in." I said and after I said that, I heard the door opened.

My room is right next to Edward's room. I should have known that it was Edward because he more likely heard me scream. I felt Edward sitting on the bed and I looked up and I saw that he was looking down at me. I feel safe whenever he is around me.

"What made you scream?" He asked.

"It was nothing really." I said.

"B, you can tell me." He said.

"It really was nothing, I just had a nightmare." I said.

"Would you like to talk about it, it might make it feel better to tell somebody about it." He said.

"Okay." I said, and I told him about the horrible nightmare.

When I was done telling him about it he seemed really upset. I saw something in his eyes and I couldn't help, but stare into those eyes. It looks like that his eyes are showing ... fear. I don't understand why.

"I won't let anything hurt you I promise." He said.

To be honest I believed him. I don't know why, but I just did. Even though I promised myself that I wouldn't believe anybody except my brother, if I ever find him, but it's just something about Edward. Everything different with him, it's like I could trust him with all of me, with anything, never having to fear judgement.

"Alright, I will be right next door okay, if you need anything." He said and I just nodded my head and then he started getting up to leave.

"Wait!" I whispered yelled. I don't know what made me stop him from leaving, but I felt like I had to stop him from leaving.

"Yes?" He asked. I can't believe what I'm about to ask.

"Can you stay here for the night, I mean just lay down with me? Please after that nightmare I had I don't think I want to be alone tonight." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

He nodded his head yes and lays on the other side of the bed, he was under the covers with me before I spoke again.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Don't want you to start screaming again." He said and I just started to giggle. "Okay, lets get some sleep. Good night, B." He said.

"Good night, Edward." I said and I fell into a nice slumber.

_**Edward's POV**_

I woke up that morning, bright and early so I can make me some coffee and I also thought I'd try my hand at making breakfast for everybody. I decided to make grits and scrambled eggs, everybody seems to love eggs and grits. After the grits were almost done I started to make the eggs. The grits take longer, but the eggs don't really take that long. When the grits were done and I was finishing up with the eggs I heard footsteps, I looked up and saw that it was B.

"Hey, B did you sleep good?" I asked.

"I actually slept really good for the first time in a while." She said. Smiling up at me and that was the first time I ever saw her smile.

"Your smiling." I said.

"I am?" She asked, but she was questioning herself.

"Yes, you are. First time I've seen you smiled." I answered.

"It feels weird." She said.

"What?" I asked. "To smile." I said. She nodded her head yes. Then I started to wonder, when was the last time she truly smiled was. "When was the last time you smiled?" I asked.

"Ever since I was maybe 11 or 12 years old." She said.

"What made you stopped?" I asked.

"What made me stop..." She started, but something caused her not to say anything else. "I really don't want to talk about it." She said.

I didn't ask why because it's up to her when or if she wants to talk about it. Plus, she just came out of the streets I don't expect to get answers right away from her, we have to be patient with her and her past.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." I said. She responded by smiling at me.

"This looks so good." She said, looking at the food.

"You don't have to lie." I said. She looked up at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not lying." She said.

"Really." I said, I was shocked.

"Yes," she said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." She said.

After that we heard more footsteps heading in the kitchen. Then Emmett walked in the kitchen scratching his stomach.

"Morning." He yawned.

"Morning." B and I said.

"What smell so good?" He asked.

"Grits and eggs." I said.

"Edward made them." B said.

"Oh, I should go order something." Emmett said heading for the phone.

"I can hear and see you." I said.

"You were supposed to." He said.

"Emmett, just try it." B said.

"Okay, fine." He said.

We all sat down and we started to fill up our plates and I just relived something.

"Is, Rose still asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't know how she is still sleeping." Emmett replied looking a little worried.

I just shrugged my shoulders. Then finally we all took our first bite. Emmett started to moan.

"Wow, Edward you made this I can't believe that you made it." Emmett raved.

"Thank you." I said.

"No, I mean I literally can't believe you made this." He said.

"But I did." I said.

"Yeah I know." He said, in shocked.

Then we all went back to eating breakfast. After breakfast we all decided to go to the game room and play pool. Emmett and I were playing against each other and of course, I won.

"Why do you have to win every time?" Emmett asked.

"Because I have skills and I'm smarter than you." I said.

"No, your not, I had all A's and B's every year in school." He said. "What did you have?" He asked.

"I had all A's all year, every year." I said. When he heard that he started to get embarrassed and mumble something. "Ha who's smarter now?" I asked.

"Shut up." He said and I just started to laugh.

"Can I play?" B asked all of a sudden.

"Sure." I said.

"Who would you like to play against?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Edward beat you and seems to be the house champion." She said.

"Oh, some girl is challenging you." Emmett said to me.

"Okay I don't really care." I said, looking up at B and she started to blush this beautiful shade of red. Emmett must saw what B and I were doing because he started to make an angry face.

"Okay, so B you ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," she said grabbing a cue.

"You go first." I said.

She broke the rack with ease getting a ball in the corner pocket. The one she got was solid, so I got stripes. We played for a while till there was only the black 8 ball left on the pool table. It was B's turn and when I thought there was no way she was going to sink the shoot, I was wrong. She was able to get it in the center pocket. She beat me, I

can't believe it! Through out the game she was good I had to admit that she really was good, but when I finally caught up and I thought I would win, she beats me.

"Oh my god, she beat you, Edward." Emmett said. "We have a new champion." Emmett said, pulling B's hand in the air and she started to giggle.

"Congratulations." I said, with a smile.

"Thanks." She said, putting her hand down.

Then she started to make a face. Like she wasn't sure of something and questioning herself. What is she thinking? What she did I wasen't expecting it at all. She hugged me! Emmett was also surprised. I returned the hug with my hands around her waist and Emmett growled at the touch. B, pulled back and she went to Emmett and gave him a hug. Emmett returned it. Then she pulled back.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for me." B said to Emmett and I.

"It was really no problem." Emmett and I said at the same time.

"If you don't mind I'm going to the room and take a nap." She said.

"Go right ahead, you don't have to ask." Emmett said.

"Thank you, so I will be my room." She said.

She walked off and we heard her door shut. After that, we heard another pair of footsteps heading this way. Rosalie showed up in the game room with just a gown, her hair looked like a big fat mess and she looked horrible. She is probably getting sick.

"What did I miss?" She grumbled.

Emmett and I looked at each other and we both started to laugh and Rose looked at us like we were crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha lol. I just had to put Rosalie like that. Well I hope you liked the chapter I will try to post the next chapter up soon. Review please, also if you review I will give you a preview on the next chapter. Also the last chapter had 11 reviews, I'm so happy. Can we try to beat 11 reviews, PLEASE! :)<strong>

**I have a poll up in my profile. Can you please vote on it please? I'm wondering which Twilight story I should do next after this Twilight story. At the bottom of my profile you will read what each title will be about. Please vote on it. :D**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**-Lily xx**


	5. I Need To Ask You Something

****Hey readers. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long. I have been busy in school and trying to decide which class I want to take whenever I go to 9th grade. Here is a chapter that I would love to make it up for. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.****

**"babygirl0563" helped with all the spelling and grammer, thank her for the help. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 - I Need To Ask You Something<em>

_1 week later_

**_Emmett's POV_**

Lately Rose has been acting really weird and I can't put my finger on it. She has been sleeping so much and she has been eating more than normal. Whenever she is hungry she either comes down to get it going right back up to our room or I will get it for her. Yesterday, though she started acting weirder then usual. I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to ask her today about it, I'm starting to worry.

B has been really great. She trusts us now, she either hangs out with me or Edward most of the time. I don't even know who she's more attach to. I started noticing that she's acting more like my little sister. I can't wait to find Bella, I miss her so much. B is so caring, seems to put everybody first and she doesn't seem to put herself first at all she is selfless. Everybody loves her, but Edward seem's like that he really loves her and I don't like the idea.

Then there is Edward, he is his same old self, but lately he seem's to be keeping his eye on B. Like something bad would happen to her and also he seems to be protecting her. Like I said earlier I don't like it. You might think that I'm overacting or I shouldn't act this way because it's his life and he can't help how he feels. Well, sorry to say this, but I can't help it I just feel like I should be a big brother and protect B no

matter what. Even if Edward has feelings for her. I admit it I know that Edward has feelings for B. He has been showing them all week.

Right now I was sitting in the living room watching Family Guy. This show is so funny, sometimes I would laugh my ass off. Ha that rhymed...I think. B and Edward are hanging out in the game room playing pool. Edward is trying to beat her, but he is having no luck at it, I can hear him cussing all the way in here. He will either say 'dammit' or 'damn girl, how can I beat you' or 'go to hell stupid game' (which is my absolute favorite remark). Rose well she is in bed sleeping or eating. Also I already asked Jasper if I could have Rose hand in marriage and he agreed with it. I'm planning to ask her to marry me when I see her again, even if it is in our bedroom.

When my show was over the channel started to play some lame kid movie. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up I saw that it was Rose coming down.

"Emmett, I need to talk to you. Please?" Rose said looking almost shy.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said. Then I started to the stairs, this is it I'm going to ask her.

I ran up the stairs, well I kind of jogged up the stairs. I finally made it to our room and I started to face Rose.

"Before you say anything, I need to ask you something." I said. Rose looked up at me and nodded her head. "Okay, I love you, Rose and I would like to ask you something that will make me the happiest man on the planet." I said, nervously.

"Emmett, what is it, your sweeting. Is everything alright?" She asked, looking worried.

"Yes." I answered, then I got down on one knee and took out the ring box out of my pocket.

"OMG, are you-is it, Emmett..." Rose started, but she started to have tears coming out of her eyes and she had a smile.

"Rose, would you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes, Emmett yes, I will." Rose said and she ran into me hugging and kissing me. I took the ring out of the box and placed it on the ring finger.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said. We stayed on the ground for a while then Rose started to get up.

"I just remembered, I have news to tell you." She said.

"What's the news I'm excited, OMG." I said, jumping up and down and saying 'OMG' in a girly voice, trying to make a joke.

"Here let me show you." She said and then she started to lead me to our master bathroom heading to the sink, then she grabbed a stick, came up to me with it and handed it to me. I realized that it was a pregnancy test and it showed the test was positive. Wait so that means.

"Your pregnant!" I said, with a smile.

"Yes!" She giggled. I picked her up and spun her around, I was so happy. First we are getting married and my fiance is pregnant with my child.

"Rose, this is a dream come true, first we are engaged and we are going to have a baby." I said, with a big smile which seem's like it's covering my whole face.

"I know, I'm so happy we need to tell, Edward and B the news." She said. "I always dreamed having a baby especially with the man I love."

I smiled and we went to go tell Edward and B. We looked around for them finding them on the couch and I saw B laying her head on Edward's lap sleeping, Edward had one arm around her waist holding her up and the other hand is on her back. I was about to charge at him and cuss him out because I don't like seeing Edward like that with B, but Rose stopped me.

"Emmett, what are you going to do?" She asked, whispering.

"I'm going to cuss him out and tell him to leave B alone." I said.

"No, you are not, leave them be." She whispered.

"No, I don't liking seeing Edward like that with B, she's like a little sister to me." I said.

"Emmett, don't you see." She said, pointing at them, "They are falling in love with each other."

"Yes, but that's why I don't like it." I said.

"That's not all of it, what is the real reason why?" She asked.

"If they do wine up together, I don't want Edward to hurt her and when I mean hurt I mean that he will break her heart." I said.

"You really think, Edward's going to hurt her. He's never been in a relationship, he respects people and he's treating her with so much respect." She said, with anger.

"I just-" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"Don't ruin it for them, leave them alone and don't ruin a really happy day for both of us." She said.

"Fine." I said.

We walked up to Edward and when we faced him, he smiled up at us.

"Hey, what were you two up to upstairs? Were you two having fun up there." He said, wiggling his eyebrows, trying to make it a joke and he started to laugh.

"No, we have some news to tell you." Rose said, to Edward.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"We are engaged." She said, showing him the ring.

"Congratulations, guys." He said, motioning Rose to lean and giving her a side hug and he held up his hand up in front of me, wanting a high five and I gave him the high five.

"Also, I'm pregnant." Rose said.

"I'm so happy for you two." Edward smiled up at us.

"Thank you." Rose said.

"No problem." Edward said.

I just made a face and for the rest of the day we talked and watch TV, later when B woke up, we told her the news and she was so happy that she wanted to make a special dinner for us.

**Edward's POV**

When B went in the kitchen to start cooking I followed to help with dinner. B decided to cook spaghetti and garlic bread. Which is going to be delicious, because B's cooking is the best food I have ever tasted in my entire life. While B cooked the spaghetti I put the garlic bread in the oven, not wanting B to get burn by the oven. I would never forgive myself if that happen.

This past week I've realized that I have fallen in love. The girl that I have fallen in love with and the one that I have been waiting for my whole entire life is B. I don't know why I just feel protected over her, like I should always be by her side no matter what. Also every time we touch each other I feel this electric current that go's through my skin and I think B feels it to, but I don't know if she likes me that way.

"Hey, Edward can you help me place the bowl of spaghetti on the table." B asked me.

"Sure." I said and I grabbed the bowl from B's hands, when I touched her hand I felt that electric current.

I went to take the bowl in the dining room and the moment I placed the bowl on the table, Rose came running in the dining room and sat on a chair. I guess she's hungry and that she smelled the food usually Emmett is the first person, but I guess not this time. After a few minutes Emmett came in the dining room. I went back in the kitchen to get the garlic toast out of the oven. I put them in a plate, B grabbed some plates and I grabbed the forks, then we both went in the dining room. I gave everybody a fork and B gave everyone a plate, the moment Rose got her plate she started to fill her plate with spaghetti with two pieces garlic bread on the side, when she filled her plate the spaghetti looked liked a mountain.

"Damn." Emmett said.

"What, are you calling me fat?" Rose asked, with angered in her voice.

"No, baby." Emmett said, with panicked in his voice.

"Yes, you are and your right I am." Rose said, turning anger into sadness and tears started to come down her face.

"Baby, you are not fat, don't ever think like that." Emmett said, pulling Rose to him and kissing her cheek and all of a sudden she was really happy. It was probably the hormones.

"Are you okay, Rose?" B asked.

"I am now." Rose said, smiling.

"Are you two ready to eat?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." Rose and Emmett said at the same time. B and I started to laugh because it was funny when they said that at the same time.

Emmett and Rose looked at us like we were crazy, which could be true. After that we started to eat and of course it was delicious. After dinner I helped B with the dishes, while Rose and Emmett went up to their room. I wonder if I should take her out to eat this week, but I don't know if I should ask her. No, I have to stop being a chicken just asked her.

"Hey, B." I said.

"Yes," she said, looking up at me.

"Would you like to go out to eat this Friday?" I asked.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked.

"Not like a date if you don't want it to be it could be just a friends night out or-" I kept talking really fast, but then I stopped because B interrupted me.

"Yes," she said.

"I understand-wait did you say ... yes?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." She said, giggling.

"So you will go out to eat this Friday, with me." I said, making sure.

"Yes, Edward." She said.

I smiled at her and she smiled in returned. After we were done washing the dishes, we decided to watch TV for a while, but while we were watching TV, B fell asleep on my lap ... again. That is the second time today, which I didn't mind at all. I just smiled and decided I should go to bed. I turned off the TV and I carried B to her room. When I entered her room, I pulled back the covers and lay her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. I leaning gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. I left her room to going to my own, I got ready for bed, after laying down I fell asleep almost instantly then I had the best dream I was with B.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the chapter, I hope you liked it. Also we didn't beat 11 reviews, we only got to 10 :(... I feel like I'm gonna cry, oh well. Also don't forget to vote on my poll so I can know which Twilight story I should do next, after this story. :)<strong>

**Please don't forget to review. Can we try to beat 10 reviews or better yet 11 PLEASE, I will try to post faster this time :D**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	6. The Argument & The Night Out

**Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

**"babygirl0563" helped with all the spelling and grammer, thank her for the help. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 - The Argument &amp; The Night Out<em>

_A few days later_

**_Edward's POV_**

Finally it's the day that I'm going out with B. It's just friends going out to eat ... I think. I would really love it more if it was a date, but I don't know if it is. I wonder what B thinks this going out thing is? Well, there is no way I'm going to ask her that.

Right now I'm in my room thinking about this song that has been stuck in my head since I met B. I started to write it down. To tell you the truth, I think this song is going to be my best one yet, because it has something that reminds me so much of B. When I was half way done writing it down and playing the lullaby on my piano, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. I put up my composition book, turned around and I saw it was Emmett that came in the door. "Hey, Emmett what brings you here?"

"I came to tell you that you are not going to take B out to dinner." He said.

"What, you can't tell me what I can or cannot do." I said, with anger in my voice.

"You are not taking her out." He said, with anger in his voice as well.

"No, I'm taking her out whether you like it or not." I said, pointing my finger at him in anger, you know when you are so angry at somebody and you start to point at them. That's exactly what I'm doing. "Besides it's not like she's your sister."

"She's like a sister to me." He said, anger lacing his voice.

"But it's not like she's your real sister." I said. Okay maybe that was kind of harsh, but I'm not going to let him telling me what to do.

"I know that okay, you didn't have to tell me, jackass." He yelled.

"Oh, I'm the jackass, your the jackass for telling me all this stuff." I said.

"You have no right calling me a donkey." He childishly replied.

"I just did, plus your the one that called me it first." I said throwing the child card right back.

Emmett was about to say something else, but he didn't get to because all of a sudden my door open and do you know who was it? Yep, you guessed it, B. She was standing there with so much anger on her face. I could tell by the ice in her eyes that she heard the whole conversation, and she looked pissed.

"B, what are you-" Emmett started to say.

"Don't you dare say a word, jackass." B said mocking the last word.

"B, I'm just trying to protect you and-" He started to say again, but B stopped him.

"Emmett, just stop! Why are you doing this to Edward and I? We are just going to have dinner, what's wrong with that? Really, what is wrong with that?" B asked. He didn't answer. "And don't you ever and I mean ever tell me or Edward what we can or cannot do, you have no damn right to do that at all." She said.

"But your like a little sister to me and I don't want him to break your heart." Emmett said.

"I trust him, you trust, you've known him most of your life, do you really think he would do that to me or to any girl." She said. "I mean if he denies a girl then yeah, but it's not like it was on purpose." She said. Wow she seem to really stand up for me, I walked up behind her and placed my hand on B's shoulder for comfort, but Emmett took it the wrong way.

"Get your hands off of her, Edward!" He yelled at me, I was about to, but B placed her hand on top of my own holding it to her shoulder.

"Don't you dare, Emmett." B said, pointing her finger at him. Emmett was about to take a step toward's her, but I walked in front of her.

"I'm not going to do anything to her." Emmett said. I raised my eyebrows and I went to stand next to her, protecting her.

"B, I just don't want anything bad happen to you." Emmett said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." B said. "Edward, are you ready?" She asked me. Meaning to leave and go out on our night out even though it was just noon, but I understand that she wants to get away for a few hours.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then lets go." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door, but Emmett caught my shoulder.

"No, you are not." Emmett demands again.

"Oh, hell yes, I am." I growled at him.

"Emmett, leave him alone, we are going whether you like it or not." B said. "Plus, we are going to give you time to cool off." She said.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house with just enough time for me to get my keys and to get our jackets. B got in the passenger seat and I the driver's. I started the car and then we were on the road.

_**B's POV**_

I was so frustrated, so damn frustrated. I just wished that Emmett can see how happy I am, but no he has to be so difficult. He almost reminds me of somebody, I just can't remember where and who it was. Edward pulled up to a movie theater. I looked at him confused.

"Since it isn't dinner time yet I was thinking that I should take you to a movie, while we wait." He said.

"Awww thank you, Edward, but this is too much I don't know how I could repay you for this." I said.

"You already have." He said.

"And how is that?" I asked.

"You being here with me and agreeing on going out to dinner with me." He said. I was in shock and smiling, and it was a big smile, I haven't done that in a while and my cheeks were getting hot. He is so sweet and I don't know, but I think he just flirted with me.

"Edward, you are so sweet, kind, you know how to make a girl smile and blush, and you are such a gentlemen, I can never ask for anybody else." I said, blushing and smiling at him, and he took my hand in his. I was smiling to much right now my cheeks hurt.

"I'm glad you think that way." He said.

"I don't think... I know." I said. He just smiled at me and I smiled back. We got out of the car to go in the theater. When we entered I saw that there was a lot to choose from, there is this one movie I have really been wanting to watch, but Edward is the one that brought me here so he is going to choose.

"See any movie you want to watch?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Surprise me." I said and usually I hate surprises and I mean that I really hate it big time, but I want Edward to pick, he's the one that brought us here.

"No, I asked you, now which one do you want to see?" He asked again.

"And I told you to surprise me." I said, with puppy dog eyes.

"But..." He started.

"Please." I said, this time weaving my finger together and pulling them to my chin, you know when you are asking for something then you do the please with the hands and the puppy eyes. Yeah that is exactly what I did.

"Oh fine." He said, giving up.

"Yay," I whisper yelled, Edward just chuckled.

Edward told me to sit on the seat and that he will be back with the tickets. After a while sitting there I started to look around and I saw a tall blonde girl, getting popcorn. I couldn't really see her face, her back was to me, but when she turned around, I almost screamed because she was the girl that was in my nightmare that one night and Edward came to check on me. I tried to calm down before Edward got back. I finally was able to calm down a little before, Edward got back. He said, that he wasn't going to give me the tickets at all and that I will have to wait to see what it is when the movie starts. Edward took me to get popcorn, drinks and candy. We got popcorn with lots a butter, not a bunch, but just the right amount, we both decided to get Coca-Cola to share. I don't mind at all, I actually love it, we got a Crunch candy bar to share. We then headed in the theater, we just made it to see the credits. When the credits were finally over the movie began and I was surprise by the movie he picked, this is the one I really wanted to see.

"Edward, how did you know I wanted to watch this movie?" I asked, in a whisper.

"I didn't know, wow, then I'm really glad I picked this one, I also been wanting to see this movie to." He chuckled.

"Thank you, Edward." I said. "Now lets shut up because I really would like to watch it." I said. Edward started to laugh a little.

"Yes, miss." He said, and I just giggled.

Wow, he didn't even know I had been wanting to watch this movie. I've read the books and now I get to watch the movie. I love The Hunger Games, they are one of the best books in the whole entire world. Throughout the whole movie I kept my eye on the big screen. There was times when, Edward would take my hand in his and he would kiss the top of my head, but this one time it made me so happy that he kissed me on the cheek. After the movie I was really happy, because I got to see the movie and Edward would touch me or kiss me on the head or cheek. We watched the movie from 6:00-8:30, that was a really long movie.

"Thank you, Edward I had a great time." I said.

"No problem, I did as well." He said. I started to yawn a bit, but I'm not sleepy, well, I am, but I want to go to dinner with him. "Looks like somebody is sleepy." He said.

"A little." I said.

"No, your sleepy, how about we go out some other time, you really need to sleep, because you look like you haven't sleep in a while." He said.

"But-" I started.

"No, buts I will just get some Chinese food on our way back home." He said. "Do you like Chinese food?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay, good we will have some Chinese food." He said. "Now what would you like?" He asked.

"I would like the rice where they put the vegetables or vegetations whatever, but without all that stuff and sweet and sour chicken." I said.

"Coming right up." He said.

"What are you going to get?" I asked.

"The same, thats the only food I like from there." He said.

"Me to." I said.

We both smiled at each other, then we went to go get our foods. When we finally got our food and went home I saw the lights were out. I guess they were in bed, well thats good because I don't want to see Emmett right now, I'm still pissed off at him. We went inside and started to eat our meal, before you knew it we were done and it was 9:00, I guess I better go to bed, but I don't want to go alone not when I just saw that girl today. I can't believe I'm going to ask, Edward this.

"Umm, Edward." I said.

"Yes?" He said.

"Can you sleep with me tonight, I don't want to be alone tonight." I said and he was just looking at me. "I was not thinking that, just sleeping that's it." I said.

"B, it's okay I know what you meant and yes I will." He said, smiling at me.

"Really." I said.

"Yes, B you don't have to be scared on asking me anything." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome, now lets get ready for bed." He said.

"Lets." I said, smiling.

I went in my room and he went in his to get ready for bed. Edward, came in my room after about 5 minutes of waiting for him. We got in my bed under the covers. I felt, Edward tense up and finally I felt him putting his arms around me and I leaned against him. This is a dream come true. I trust them and I love them, Edward, Emmett and Rose, but right now I'm pissed off at Emmett, all so much that, I think tomorrow is when I should finally tell them who I really am, but there is one person I am going to tell first.

* * *

><p><strong>It is finally happening, who do you think she will tell first? I hoped you enjoyed it and liked the chapter. :)<strong>

**Now my last chapter had 8 reviews, it didn't beat our goal. :'(... But lets try to beat 8 please, I love you guys, your reviews want me to keep on writing. Review if you want a preview. )**

**Oh and the winning Twilight story that I'm going to do next is, right on my profile. Tell me if that is the story that you wanted to win or if it was the other one and I hope you will like that story whenever I post the first chapter. :D**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	7. Feeling's & The Past

**Hey readers. I am so sorry it took me so long, with FCAT, with school work, and also trying to get my learners permited, my Birthday is coming up, on May 15. I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

**"babygirl0563" helped with all the spelling and grammer, thank her for the help. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 - Feeling's &amp; The Past<em>

_The next morning._

**_B's POV_**

I woke up the next morning, without Edward in bed with me. His side was cold, I wonder where he went off to? I decided to get out of bed. I went to put on some comfortable clothes. After that I went straight to the kitchen, half way there I started to smell food. I peeked in the kitchen and I saw that it was Edward making breakfast. He was making grits and eggs, my stomach growled. I walked in and he heard me because he looked up from the frying pan and saw my face and he smile at me.

"Good morning." He said.

"It is a good morning." I said, smiling.

"Your right it is." He agreed, laughing and I just giggled.

"Mmm, now that smell's good." I said.

"Thanks, want some when it is done?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said.

I went to sit down at the table, but Edward beat me to my chair pulling it out, so I can sit down. He is so sweet, I hope that doesn't change when I tell him my past later today. He finished cooking and made his plate and while he was at it he made me a plate, he placed the plate in front of me. It smelled good as good as it looked, I can't wait to chow down the food that he made. We were quite while we ate till I realized Em and Rose were missing.

"Where are Emmett and Rose?" I asked.

"Emmett took Rose to the doctor for an ultra sound." He answered.

"That's good, I can't wait to see the baby." I smiled.

"Me too." He said.

After that it was silent again, but then this time Edward broke the silence. "What are you hoping the baby will be?"

"Well, I don't really care as long the baby is healthy, but it would be nice to see her have a baby girl." I answer.

"Really, I feel the same, but it would be great if the baby was a boy." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, that would be okay." I shrugged.

"Is that what you would like your baby to be if you have any of your own, a girl?" He questioned.

"Yes, I would love it either way, but I would probably will be hoping a boy." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I would like my baby to be like his daddy." I said, smiling.

"I would like either one as well, but I would like a girl, so she can look just like her mom." He said. "Not saying I would hate having a boy, do you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean because that's how I feel, you know with a girl, I would love my baby either way, I will always love her or him no matter what." I paused. "We seem to be talking a lot, about babies now." I giggled.

"Yeah, I know right and we seem to say 'feel' a lot also." He chuckled.

Then we both started to laugh, because ... well it was just funny, we are having a conversation about babies and I'm not even in a relationship, well I would like to have one with Edward. I would love for Edward to be the father of my future kids, but that's more likely not going to happen. He probably has feeling's for another girl, that he would rather have a future with somebody else. I can't help but say in my mind that I'm in love with him, like literally, I love him so damn much. I know it's too soon, but he is just so kind, sweet, nice and lots of more stuff that I can say about him, I can go on forever on how much I love him. We had our 'date' last night, but I think he was meant that it was friends night out. After we were done with breakfast, we decided to go in his room to hang out and just talk. He sat on his bed and he motion me to sit down beside him. As I sat down, I almost forgot what I had to tell everybody today, but first I was going to tell Edward, I just feel like I have to tell him first.

"Hey, Edward." I said, the same time Edward said, "Hey, B."

"You go first." We did it again and started to laugh.

"Edward, you go first, please." I said.

"Okay, but will you promise me that whatever I say now won't affect out friendship." He said.

"I promise." I wonder what has him so nervous.

"B ... I've liked you for so long, ever since I laid eyes on you. I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop dreaming about you. I really like you a lot, I can go on forever, on how much I like you." He rambled.

I just sat there in shocked, I can't believe he actually feels that way about me. His hands were holding mine, I felt sparks, tingles and so much warmth from his hands, I don't ever want him to let go. While I was sitting there thinking about all this, on how much I want to be with him and that I feel the same way about him, everything, my future with him. Edward started to panic.

"B, please say something." He said, looking into my eyes, they looked nervous and scared. Why would he be scared? He probably thinks I'm going to say, 'I don't feel the same way.' Wrong! I do feel the same.

"I-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't say it, you don't feel the same way, I get it, who would like me, plus-" He started, but I cut him off this time.

"Edward, let me finish what I was going to say, okay." I said, he nods his head yes for me to continue, but he still looked sad. "Edward, I do feel the same way, I like you a lot, I can go on forever also about how much I like you too." I said.

"You feel the same?" He smiled from ear to ear, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." I smiled giving him the conformation that he needed.

"B, can I..." He started, but he seem too nervous to say it, I think I know what he was trying to say.

"Kiss me." I finished for him, but also giving him permission to kiss me. That's exactly what he did. The kiss was sweet and it brought warmth all over my body, and I didn't ever and I mean ever want it to end. Sparks flew all over my body when his lips came in contact with mine, kissing this man quickly became the best thing that has ever happen to me. I don't ever want to let him go, I don't ever want to leave him and I hope he doesn't ever leave me. The kiss grew more passionate. Then his lips did something that I wasn't expecting, he open his mouth to let his tongue touch my bottom my lip, asking for entrance. I did tease him for a bit till he started to whine and I giggled in between our lips and I finally decided to let him in. His tongue touch mine, he started to moan and I groaned. My arms were around his neck with my fingers in his hair, while his arms were around my waist almost protectively holding me against him, which I love. After a while

of kissing he finally pulled away. I didn't want to stop, but we had to stop eventually and we were running out of air.

"Wow, for my first kiss that was the best thing ever." He said, smiling.

"This was my first kiss and it was the best thing ever for me too." I grinned. "Does this mean that we are dating?" I asked.

"We are much more than dating." He said.

"Really how?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted, without wasting second.

I put my head on his shoulder and I closed my eye and Edward gently laid his head on top of mine. We stayed liked that for a while till I remember what I was going to say, I pulled my head away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Edward." I said.

"Yes?" He said.

"Since we are going to be together, I shouldn't keep secrets from you anymore." I stated.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, confusion in his eyes.

"I think I should tell you about my past and what my name is." I said.

_**Edward's POV**_

She's really going to tell me about her past. Wow! I was thinking that she would tell Emmett first. I'm so in love with her and that kiss was the best first kiss I can ever ask for. she means so much to me, I don't know what I'll do without her. I was so happy when she said that she felt the same way, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Your really going to tell me first." I said.

"Yes, now don't interrupt me and you can ask me questions when I'm done." She laid down her law.

"Okay, I won't." I promise.

"I was born in Forks, Washington. I had a family, a family that I love, that I miss so much. My mom and dad died, I can't remember how, I believe I was only 10 or 11 years old when that happen. I also had an older brother, he was either 12 or 13 when this happen, I was sent to so many Foster Care homes till I was 18 when they kicked me out, that's why Emmett found me in the streets." She said, but she had to stop to catch her breath and take in some things. Stupid Foster Care, if I ever found out which one did this, oh you can't even imagine what I will do. So far this story is starting to sound just like Emmett's. "I can't remember what he looked like and what his name was, my past is mostly a blur. I have been searching all over for my brother, even though I didn't know what I was supposed to see in him. I miss him, Edward I want to find him, I won't stop." She declared.

"Then I will help you, because I'm not going to let you go." I said.

"I don't think I could leave without you." She said.

"Do you remember anything else, like what he gave you?" I asked.

"Ummm, oh yeah I remember him giving me this locket." She said, taking it out from under her shirt to show me. I knew there was something around her neck, but she never seem to show it.

"The last time I looked inside was a week after he gave this to me. I didn't want to look anymore after that, because then I'd cry and it will bring back to many painful memories. I don't even remember what was in here." She said. Emmett said he gave his sister a locket. I wonder.

"B, whats your full name, if you don't mind me asking?" I said.

"I don't mind." She said.

I waited till finally she told me her name and I was shocked on what I heard.

"Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella." She stated.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, she finally told somebody and I'm sorry it is short I just felt like I had to stop here, you know to leave a cliff hanger and Bella and Edward are finally together, so much has happen on this one chapter, please tell me what you think. ;)<strong>

**Y'all beet the 8 reviews and y'all made it that the last chapter had the most reviews out of this whole entire story, I'm so happy thank you so much. The last chapter had 13 reviews, wow lets try to beet it. :D**

**I have a FACEBOOK site for fanfiction, you don't really send a friend request you have to like it, you know what I mean. There you can see pictures of banners or other stuff, I'll post a little preview of the next chapter of my stories, and maybe sometimes I'll post a part in one of my Twilight or Morganville Vampire stories (I'll tell you which story it is) and then I'll ask, which chapter do you remember this part of the story at or I'll post something and I'll ask who said this, if you get it right I'll give you a BIG preview of the next chapter or sometimes it will be just for fun, but you have to tell me which pen name you have in fanfiction so I can send you the preview. You can find the site on my fanfiction page, please check it out and PLEASE like it. :)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	8. Glad To Have You Back

****Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.****

**"babygirl0563" helped with all the spelling and grammer, thank her for the help. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 - Glad To Have You Back<em>

**_Edward's POV_**

When I heard B, say her name or I should say, Bella. Bella, that name fits her she's gorgeous and ... wait I'll think about that more later. Right now I have to get this all together. Is Bella really Emmett's real sister? To be honest, actually I half hope she is and half hope not. Reason why I hope, because Emmett would finally be able to find his sister and be happy to see his sister again. The other reason why I hope she is not (not trying to be an asshole), because then he will make sure Bella won't ever be near me again and I don't want that I love her to damn much to ever let her go.

"Your, Bella." I said.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Emmett's long lost sister is named, Bella." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, Bella would you mind if you could open that locket?" I asked, pointing at her locket.

"I would love to show you what's inside, but I..." She started, but she didn't get to finish, because she was starting to tear up.

"Please, Bella." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I believe Emmett has finally found his sister." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that, the story you just told me is the exact story, Emmett told Rose and I, but he remembered his sister's name and her name was the same as yours, first, middle and last name and Emmett's last name is also, Swan." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, so can I see the inside of your locket?" I asked.

"Okay." She answered. She was shaking as she opened the locket and just stared at the inside, and then before I knew it she started to sob. I reached out for her and I held her in my arms, she held onto me and just cried. I reached out for her locket, she didn't push me away. I grabbed the locket still around her neck and I looked inside and I saw a young Bella and what looks like Emmett.

"Bella, do you know if this is-"

"Emmett. Yes, it's Emmett." She said between sobs.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, can we lay down for a bit, I want to take all of this in."

"Sure, anything for you." I said.

We laid down on my bed. I had my arms around her waist, my back is laying down on the bed. Bella's head is resting on my chest and her hands on my chest as well. We stayed like that for a while till I heard a door, then I heard Emmett's voice.

"We're home, where are you two at?" He yelled out.

"We're coming." I yelled.

Bella got up from the bed and went to get out of the room first.

"Bella, how about we go together." I said.

"I don't want, Emmett to get over protective." She said.

"Who cares what he thinks, Bella your all grown up you should be the one to make your own choices, you can't have him telling you what you can or cannot do." I said.

"Yeah, your right okay." She said, smiling reaching out for my hand, I grabbed her hand and we walked out of my room walking to the living room. When we walked in Rose saw us first and smiled.

"Hey, guys I got some copies for you two to have." Rose said, handing Bella and me a copy of the baby.

"Thank you, Rose." Bella said.

"No, problem and I see that you two are holding hands." She said, raising her left eyebrow, also motioning to our hands.

"Yeah." I said, smiling and Bella just blushes.

"Are you two finally together?" She wanted to know.

"Yes." Bella and I said at the same time.

"Oh, hell no!" Emmett barked, this way.

"Emmett, don't you dare ruined this for them." Rose shot at him. Oh I wouldn't want to mess with Rose, I think she is having one of her mood swings.

"But, Rose-" He started, but Rose interrupted him.

"Don't 'but Rose' me, you need to stop this even if she is like a sister to you or even if she is your real sister." Rose yelled. "Now for me would you, please stop doing this to B and Edward, can't you see they love each other and Edward will look out for her, plus don't ruin it for them. This is Edward's first girlfriend and this is probably B's first boyfriend." Rose said.

"It is." Bella said.

"Then, I guessed right." Rose said. "Now say sorry, because I'm not in the mood." Rose stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry, guys." Emmett said.

"Now, how was your morning?" Rose asked us.

"It was great." Bella said.

"B, or should I say, Bella finally told somebody about her past." I said.

"What, really." Emmett said.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella." Bella said.

"My sister's name is, Bella." Emmett said, and at that moment Bella 'the pup' came in the room, I haven't seen her in a while.

"I know, Edward told me." Bella said.

"But, you couldn't be my sister, you don't have the locket." Emmett said.

"Do you mean this locket." Bella said, reaching out from under her shirt and showed it to him.

"That looks just like the locket I gave to my sister." Emmett said. "I'll be right back I'm going to get two pictures." He said.

He ran upstairs and before you knew it he came back with pictures in his hands.

"If you have these pictures in your locket then I know that your my sister, I made copies where she kept one and I kept one too." He said.

Bella, opened the locket and showed him the pictures and Emmett also showed the two pictures that were in his hands the same time, Bella opened her locket. They were the same picture, so that means.

"Bella." Emmett said.

"Emmett." Bella said.

They both reached out for each other and they were holding each other, Bella was crying and Emmett had a few tears coming out of his own eyes. They were whispering to each other, while Rose and I was standing here watching them. Rose was smiling and so I was. I'm glad that he finally found his sister, but I hope he doesn't go over board about Bella and I.

"I'm so glad that I have my sister back." Emmett said.

"I'm glad that I have my brother back." Bella said.

"Bella, tell me everything you told, Edward." Emmett said.

"Okay." She said.

That's exactly what she did. After she was done, Emmett was just sitting there, I believe he was taking it all in.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Emmett said.

"It's okay, Emmett we found each other or should I say you found me." Bella said.

"How is it that I found you?" Emmett asked.

"You found me in the streets, remember." Bella said.

"Oh yeah." Emmett said.

After that we all decided to make popcorn and to watch a movie with it. Rose wanted to watch Breaking Dawn Part 1. Bella hadn't seen it and, she said that she already seen the other Twilight movies and has read the series, but not seen this one. Emmett and I

agree, because for two reasons. One I don't want to see Rose get pissed especially when she is pregnant. Second, I would do anything for Bella, even if I have to watch this movie. I'll do it for Bella to make her happy.

When the popcorn was ready, I decided to make another one. When Bella saw what I was doing she started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked her.

"That your making another pack of popcorn." She said, walking toward's me while I put my arm around her shoulders.

"How is that funny?" I asked.

"Because, I think one is plenty." She said.

"Not really." I said.

"How?" She asked, I guess it was her turn to ask a question.

"Because knowing Emmett, he is going to hog it all up, also Rose is pregnant, so she is probably going eat more than normal." I said. "Don't tell, Rose I said this."

"No, I'm going to tell her." She laughed.

"What, you better not." I said.

"I won't unless..." She grinned.

"Unless what?" I asked.

"You give me a kiss."

"Oh you don't have to tell me to do it or even ask me, I will do it no matter what." I said.

"I'm waiting." She said, I laughed and leaned in.

The kiss was sweet and simple, because there was people in the other room, so I don't want to go over board, plus if Emmett saw this he would blow up, but if the kiss was a little bit you know, he really would be pissed off. I pulled back and left a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm, I enjoyed that." Bella said.

"So did I." I started to tickle her sides to see her smile again, I love to see her smile. She didn't show it that much before, but now she is showing it a lot and I'm glad she is, but I'm not ready for the smile to go away yet, so that's why I'm tickling her.

"Edward, please stop." She stuttered trying to breath.

"Okay, whatever you say." I said giving her a quick kiss.

The microwave beep announcing that the popcorn was ready. I grabbed a bowl and poured the popcorn in the bowl, I grabbed the bowl in one of my hands while the other hand was holding Bella's hand leading her to the living room. When Rose saw us come in she played the movie, I guess she didn't even had the patient to wait for Bella and I get seated and get comfortable.

When the movie was half way over, Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap, while Bella's head was laying on my lap.

"I just can't believe how the actress looks like you, Bella." Rose said.

"Yeah, I know right." Bella said.

"I also can't believe how the actor looks like you, Edward." Rose said, smiling.

"Oh, now that I like." Bella said.

"Ha ha wow, Bella I never seen this side of you." Rose said.

"Hmmm I wonder if, Edward is good at it, as much as the one in the movie is." Bella said, winking at Rose motioning to, Emmett. I think she is trying to pick on him.

"Tell me tomorrow how it goes tonight." Rose said, winking at her.

"Oh hell no, I'm okay with you two dating, but that you are not ready for." Emmett said, with anger. "Edward, you better not even think about doing it." Emmett said.

"I'm not, Emmett, plus that's way too early in a relationship." I said. "Also I wasn't even thinking about that, plus they are just picking on you." I told him.

"Edward, you just ruined the fun." Bella pouted.

"I'm sorry." I said, kissing her on the tip of her nose. "I'll make it up too you later." I whispered in her ear and she just starts to giggle.

"You better." She whispered in my ear, I also laughed.

Nothing is going to happen, I actually want to wait till marriage by the way, I'm just going to kiss Bella. We went back to the movie and when it was over, Rose was fast asleep and I saw that Bella's eyes were started to close.

"Hey, Bella." I said.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"I'm going to take you to bed, okay." I said.

"Okay, but can you stay with me." She said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Please, we were just kidding earlier nothing is going to happen tonight." She said.

"Okay." I said.

When I picked her up, her head laid on my chest. I started to walk to her room, when Emmett stopped me, Rose was no longer in his arms, I guess he laid her in bed.

"Hey, Edward when you lay, Bella down can I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Emmett, please don't be rough on him, also don't be an ass to him, please." Bella said.

"I promise, I just want to talk to him." Emmett said.

"Okay, I'm holding you to that." Bella stated.

Emmett went in the living room, while I went to lay Bella down on her bed. She got up though.

"Bella you don't need to worry." I said.

"Tell me if he is rough with you and being an ass, okay don't keep it from me." She expressed. "Also I was just going to put on some comfortable clothes on."

"Okay, I promise and you do that and then you go to bed you need some sleep, a lot of stuff has happen to you today." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah I know and I'm really happy about everything that has happen today, being with you now and finally able to see my brother again." She smiled yawning.

I smiled back her and then I left the room and I went in the living room to meet up with Emmett. When I got there he was sitting on the couch in the corner waiting for me. I sat at the other end of the couch. It was quit for a while, till Emmett broke the silence.

"So, I see that you and Bella is having a relationship." Emmett said.

"Yes, and I will always look out for her and always be there for her, I promise, I'll do anything for her." I said, a bit nervous.

"But your going to hurt her when you no longer like her." He said.

"Your right I don't like her, I love her." I said.

"What! You love her!" He said.

"Yes, I do very much, Emmett I promise I'm not going to hurt her or break the relationship for nothing, the only time it will happen if she broke it off." I said.

Emmett was sitting there thinking about it for a while. "You promise." He said.

"Yes, I promise, cross my heart, and I promise my whole life to her." I said.

"Okay, I trust you and I'm okay with everything now, but if you ever and I mean ever break her heart, I will make sure you stay in the hospital." He said, but he was kidding about the hospital part... I think, he will probably hurt me though.

"I will never ever hurt her, I promise." I said.

"Okay, thanks for making her happy." He said.

"I'm happy to make her happy." I said.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed, good night Edward." He said.

"Night, Emmett." I said.

We both went off to bed, I changed in my room and then I went in Bella's room. I got under the covers, and I put my arms around her waist. She leans her head at my neck. That night I had a peaceful sleep with Bella in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked the chapter. Today was my last day of school, so I'll be able to write more. Tell me what you think. The reason why I went ahead to update another chapter sooner, so I can make it up from the last 2 months. :D<strong>

**I only got 9 reviews, from the last chapter, lets try to beat it please. Review if you want a peview. ;)**

**Also don't forget I have that fanfiction facebook it is on my page, please check it out. :)**

**Also I'm thinking about writing a new story here is a summary of it, please tell me if I should or I should not write this story. If you say I should and if you review this story I will give you a preview of the new story with another preview of the next chapter of this story. :)**

**Title: _The Wolf_**

**Summary: _Edward is a wherewolf, acts like a real wolf the only time he is not a wolf is over the winter. One day he see a little girl playing around on the playground & before he knew it he was falling in love with the little girl._**

**Character 1 & 2: _Bella/Edward_**

**Genres 1 & 2: _Romance/Friendship_**

**Rated: _T_**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	9. I Need You

**Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

**"bluebunny16" did all of the spelling and grammer, thank her for helping me on that. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8- I Need You<em>

_1 month later_

**_Bella's pov._**

It has been a whole month since Edward and I got together, and that I also found out, Emmett was my brother. I was shocked and happy when I found out about Emmett. Edward has been sleeping with me a night in my room or sometimes his room ever since that night also. Rose was happy that Emmett found me and I couldn't believe they named their puppy after me. I love them all so much. Rose's tummy has grown, she's eaten too much, throwing up in the mornings and her hormones were all over the place. They are planning to get married over the summer which is a couple of weeks away. Alice has been planning the wedding. I met Jasper and Alice the other day; they are such wonderful people.

Jasper is Rose's twin brother. He is more of the quiet type which is the way I see it; he focus more on wars. He says he wants to go to war, but he couldn't leave his family behind, especially Alice. Jasper and Alice are together and I think they are a perfect couple. Alice is more of an energetic person, and she is Edward's sister, she loves to shop, and when she met me the other day she wanted to dress me up. I agreed since really it, won't kill me. I was wrong, because she was a maniac person. I know for sure to say no to her next time, because there isn't any way in hell I am going to be her Barbie Doll. Edward laughed when I said that and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

When Alice and Jasper found out about Edward and I she squealed. I mean she like literally squealed and when she did, I wished I had on some earplugs because she was that loud, but still Alice seem like she could be my best friend.

About 3 weeks ago, Edward got me a phone really and the worst part about it that it was an iPhone. I mean I would love one and I would have got me one later, but I didn't want Edward to spend all of his money on me. Alas, he insisted because when he is at work I can text him or call him. He would also love to talk to me while he was on his lunch break. He told me to accept it for him and I decided to get just accept it if it makes him happy. I just don't like people spending money on me, I'm not worth it and when Edward heard that…he went all over the place and told me that I was so worth it. After a week, that he got me the phone, guess what else he got me. A car! Well, Emmett helped out on this one. I will admit it, I like this one. It is a **2012 Ford F-150 Xlt**red truck and it looked nice, but really. They sure love to spoil me, but they are spending too much money on me. Again, I accept it because I couldn't say no to either of their faces. They said that while they are both at work that I can go visit them or visit Alice. I just "yeah" and "thank you."

Today I'm at home alone. Emmett went to work, Rose went to Alice's to work on the last bit of details on the wedding, and Edward went to work. He wouldn't mind leaving me at the house, because usually someone would be here. When he heard that Rose was going to down to Alice's to work on the wedding a bit more, he didn't like the idea of me staying alone at the house. He thought that I should go with Rose, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here. Rose told Edward that I would be fine; she had to stay by herself when Emmett and Edward had to go to work. He still didn't like the idea, but he finally agreed when he saw my face making a puppy face, pleading him that I will be fine. When Emmett and Rose left, Edward gave me a long, passionate kiss that I didn't want it to stop, but it had to…if Edward _had_ to make it to work. He gave me one last kiss on the cheek and then he left.

I'm just watching TV in the living room, watching... well honestly I have no idea what I'm watching. I was honestly paying more attention on the window, looking outside. While I was still looking out the window I heard my phone started to ring, signaling that I got a text message. I picked it up and I saw that it was Edward texting me.

_Hey, love, I miss you. ;)- E_

_Hey, I miss you to. ;)- B_

_What are you doing, my sweet cheeks?- E_

_Looking out the window.- B_

_Oh really? __You're bored are you?- E_

When I didn't reply, he texted back again.

_You are. :(- E_

_Yes I admit it I am, but I like looking at the trees.- B_

_I can leave work early.- E_

_NO, I'm fine, I'm actually going to play in the game room.- B_

_You sure?- E_

_Yes, I will see you after work. :)- B_

_Okay, I will see you soon. ;)- E_

After that text we stopped texting since Edward had to go back to work. I did play in the game room for a bit when I decided that I was going to eat something. I went in the kitchen and I saw that they are almost out of food. I decided to go to Wal-Mart, but I don't have any money. I decided to text Rose.

_Hey, Rose do y'all have some extra money around here?- B_

_Yes, why?- R_

_Because you all are almost out of food, like literally, so I want to go to Wal-Mart to get some groceries, plus I'm bored and I would like to go out.- B_

_Okay, if you go in Emmett and my room, go in the closet and there you will find a white box on the floor. take out $200 that should be enough to get groceries.- R_

_Thank you.- B_

_No thank you.- R_

_Why thanking me.- B_

_Because I was actually going to do it, but you saved me from doing it, thank you for going now. I'll talk to later, bye.- R_

_You're welcome and bye.- B_

I put my phone in the back of my pocket, I grabbed my purse and went in their room to get the money which I put it in my purse. Then I went in to get in my truck (good thing it's full of gas) and another good thing is that the Wal-Mart is not that far from here. When, I parked the truck in a parking space and I had that same feeling again like when I went to the theaters with Edward. I felt like somebody was watching me, but this time it felt a lot worse than before; like something is going to happen this time.

I walked into Wal-Mart, grabbed a cart, then decided to start at the back then go to the front because the food that has to be frozen, I will get last. When I went to the back I started at the back of the very back of the aisles, where there is usually a door. When I got there I looked at the food we might want to have, get something Rose has been craving, what Emmett would love to have, and what Edward would love to have. While living with them I found out some things they might love to have but Rose is a little different before, now that she is pregnant. So far she has that craving for pickles. When I was just about to reach out for some chips I felt a hand going around my mouth and I felt something cover my eyes. I was fixing to scream when I heard a voice a familiar voice.

"If you scream, I will shoot you." The voice said. Then I felt something against my head, I knew the voice had a gun and it sounded like a female voice. It sounded strangely familiar. "Shake your head yes if you understand," she said. I nodded.

"Good. Now, be a good girl and follow my instructions or there will be some consequences," she said. I just nodded.

She grabbed my arms and dragged me somewhere. I heard her open a door. She used the Wal-Mart door which is why I didn't see her coming. She kept working 'till finally I heard a car door and she opened the door.

"Lay down," she said. I did as I was told when I was in the back seat of the car.

I heard her close the door then I heard another door opening and closing and I heard the engine start. We were moving. After what probably took about a whole 30 minutes of driving she stopped. Then she cut the engine and she opened and closed the door. While I was just lying there for what seemed to be ten minutes I heard my door open.

"Get up," she ordered. I did as I was told.

She grabbed me and finally there was another door open and then we were inside. I felt a nice air coming around me. I can tell we were in a house. I heard her open another door and then I was pushed in. She removed the thing that was around my eyes. Then I knew who she was, she is the girl that was in my nightmare that night when Edward came in to check on me.

"You are going to stay here until I figure what I should do with you."

"No, please just let me go," I pleaded with tears coming out of my eyes.

"No I don't want to let you go" She replied with a sneer.

"Who are you?" I asked, the tears starting to stream down my face.

"Of course you don't know me. I have been keeping my eye on you ever since I saw you with him," she answered. I didn't know what she was talking about and I ignored what she said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"All I want is for you to suffer," she said.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked

"Oh you don't know?" She questioned and I shook my head.

"You took my man," she replied simply.

"Who?" I asked.

"Figure it out," she spat at me. From the looks of it she is getting _pissed_.

"But can you at least tell me who you are?" I asked.

"I am you worst nightmare," she said.

She slapped me right on my left cheek which caused me to scream since it hurt. I hissed at the burning pain. She left me alone in the room.

Oh, Edward please find me. _I need you_. I wish I can be in your arms.

**Edward POV**

I was playing the piano for the kids since they wanted me to play. After all they had worked so hard today. I was going to play Bella's Lullaby which I had just finished writing yesterday. Bella hasn't heard it yet and I want her to listen to it first, so I decided to play one of my old songs. They were sitting down on the floor looking up at me while I played. When I was done they were all clapping.

"Yay, Mr. Cullen!" They all yelled out.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Edward?" One of the kids asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Who was that girl that visited you yesterday, we wanted to ask you, but we never got to," the girl questioned.

"That was, Isabella Swan. She likes to be called Bella," I said.

"Bella," they all repeated.

"Edward, is she your girlfriend?" A different girl asked.

"Yes, she is." I said.

"Aw," all of the girls giggled.

"Yuck!" all of the boys yelled.

"What, you boys don't like girls?" I asked.

"Yep that's right," they said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they will give us cooties!" they screeched.

"Hey!" all of the girls yelled.

"You know boys, you will change your minds about girls when you're older," I said. I'm not surprised they are thinking this since they're young.

"No we are not," they said.

"Yes you will," I said and they just shook their heads.

"Edward, do you like Bella a lot?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, I do a lot." I replied, smiling.

"You looked good together, we are so happy for you!" all of the kids said which included the boys.

"Thank you," I said with an impossibly bigger smile making its way on to my face.

They all started to run toward me. I wasn't expecting them giving me a hug. I tried to put my arms around them, but I had over 10 students and every single one of them were hugging me. It made me smile since these kids are sweet. I hope they get a good life. I'm hoping to have a future with Bella. After our hug that's when the adults started to come in to get there children. When every kid was picked up, I started to head home also. When I got there, I saw that Bella's truck was gone. I walked in the house and I started to call out her name.

"Bella!" I yelled.

When I got no answer in return I really started to get worried. I decided to text her.

_Hey, love, where are you?- E_

While I waited I started to look around and I couldn't find her anywhere. Then, I heard the door opened and I ran to the door hoping it was Bella. I was devastated to find out it wasn't. It was just Emmett and I frowned.

"Well, looks like somebody's not happy," he stated. I just rolled my eyes and he started laughing.

"I'm not happy at all."

"Aw, why?" he asked, his voice saying that he doesn't care in a playful way.

"Because, I can't find Bella and she hasn't texted me back."

"What!" he yelled, his voice now sounding serious.

"Can you help me find her?" I asked.

"You don't even have to ask, I'll help anyway," he said. Before I knew it he started to run around the house yelling.

Then Rose came in the house. She heard us yelling and started to yell at us. Emmett and I went up to her. Emmett went beside Rose and put his arm around her waist. She looked at both us and she saw our face expression.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where's Bella?" she asked.

"That's the thing; we don't know," Emmett replied.

"What? But she went to Wal-Mart like 3 hours ago and she still isn't back?" she inquired.

"Wait, she went to Wal-Mart?" I yelled.

"Yes, but all she did was to get food," she stated coolly.

"So, that should only take about 2 hours… but you said she has been gone for 3 hours," Emmett clarified.

"Well, it is actually close to 3 hours and 30 minutes," she said.

"How about we stop talking and go to Wal-Mart," I suggested urgently.

They agreed and we got in Emmett's **Jeep Wrangler**. When we got there, we saw police officers at Wal-Mart. When Emmett parked his jeep I ran up to Wal-Mart and that's when I saw her truck. The police officers were all over the truck. It was the only vehicle in the parking a lot besides the manager's car and the police officers' cars. I went up to them trying to get to her truck, but the police officers stopped me.

"You can't go through, sir," the police officer said.

"I have to! That's my girlfriend's truck!" I yelled.

"Your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes. Her name is Isabella Swan. She was shopping here about 3 hours and 30 minutes ago," I said quickly.

"Did you say it was about 3 hours and 30 minutes ago?" he asked.

"Yes."

"That's the exact same time that brunette girl came in the store. We also saw her get kidnapped..." he whispered to himself. I don't think he meet for me to hear that but I did.

"Did you say she was brunette? My girl's hair is brunette and did you say she was kidnapped?" I semi-yelled.

"Look at this video and tell me if this is your girl." I followed behind with Emmett and Rose.

"Are these your friends?" he asked me.

"Yes. That's Emmett Swan, Bella's brother, and that's his fiancé, Rosalie Hale."

"Okay." He walked up to his car and pulled out a laptop with a video inside it.

He played it and it showed Bella coming in.

"That's Bella." Rose, Emmett, and I said. The officer shook his head, concentrating.

Then, it showed her in the back of the Wal-Mart. Next, it showed a woman coming out of the door that was right beside Bella. She grabbed my Bella and stuck a gun to her head. The woman had on a mask. There was a weird looking tattoo sticking out of her jacket on her left hand. It was a dragon, a green dragon with some blue in its skin and it's eyes are red and the paws has very sharp claws with his mouth hanging open. I've seen that tattoo from somewhere before, but I can't remember where and when.

"I've seen that tattoo from somewhere before," I said.

"Really? Where?" the officer asked.

"That's the thing, I can't remember. But I do remember that it was from a woman's hand." He shook his head, concentrating.

"Well, if you ever see it again or you remember, call us," he said. I just shook my head.

They had to use the truck as evidence. We had to go home but I couldn't move. I want my Bella back. I don't think I can go back home or even sleep in her bed or even my bed without her. We would sleep in her bed or mine, but now that she isn't I don't think I want to go in that house.

"Edward, come on. We have to go home," Emmett said pulling me out of my musings.

"No, I don't think I can go back in there without Bella." I yelled.

"Edward, Bella would want you to come home and get some rest. She wouldn't want you to be like this. Get some rest and we'll look for her tomorrow," Rose said.

It took me a while to finally agree but I finally did and we were heading home. I went straight to bed. When I was under the covers I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. My one and only love, the love of my life, the one I have been waiting for. Oh Bella, _I need you_. I wish you were in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>She's been kidnap, oh no. This took me a while this is actually now the longest chapter I've ever written. I hoped you enjoyed and please tell me what you think. Also there is a banner, Bella's truck picture and her iPhone on my facebook, please check it out, my facebook site is on my profile. When you get on the facebook find "My Brother's Best Friend, Banner, and Extra Stuff" and that's where you will find the pictures. :D<strong>

**We didn't beat 9 reviews. :( Can we try to beat 8 reviews then, please me. I wrote a big chapter, lets try to beat 8 reviews. Please review is you want a preview on the next chapter. :)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	10. Trying to Find Her

**Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

**"bluebunny16" did all the spelling and grammar, thank her for helping me on that. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9- Trying to Find Her<em>

_3 days later_

**_Bella POV_**

It has been three days since I've seen Rose, Emmett and Edward. I miss them all, so much. I miss how Rose would stand up for Edward and me when Emmett will see us kissing. Even if it was just a little peck on the lips, he would go overboard. You might think I sound crazy, but I also miss Rose's cranky hormones. She's a caring person that looks out for her family, which I love about her.

I miss how Emmett would be my big brother. You know…protecting me, looking out for me, everything a big brother would do for his little sister. Even when he irritates me I still love and miss him. He's probably trying to be strong, but I know he'll be upset and when he finds out who has done this. He'll make sure the person stays in the hospital. He might look strong and tough and all but deep down he has a soft spot.

I mostly miss Edward; he's my other half. I knew something was missing besides my brother. I knew there was someone out there for me and I've found him. Edward is the person that made my heart whole and pure. I miss him so much. I miss how he would play the piano for me, put his arms around me when we were in bed sleeping, his smile, how he would pinch the bridge of his nose when he's mad, how he would kiss me goodnight (or just do it to bug Emmett), and I miss his green eyes. I'm just glad that Edward's not going through this. I would rather let that happen to me than him.

Right now I'm in this dark room. The room only has a mattress with a blanket and a toilet at the corner. On top of that, my left leg is chain against a bar window. Let's just say that the chain is very long. I'm sitting on the mattress playing with my fingers. The bread and water is placed next to me but it still hasn't been touched. She only gives me two meals a day and the meals are getting smaller. I just grab the water and drink a small amount because I was getting thirsty. That's all she's been doing these past three days. Bringing my meal and leaving the room without a word.

I grabbed the plate and started to eat small bits of the bread. After just taking a few bits I heard the door open and she walked in. She only comes in two times, once in the morning and once at night night to give me my meal. But she's already been here twice. Why would she be here now?

"Well you seem to get weaker by the past three days," she said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, so it's not like you care."

"You're right I don't care," She agreed with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To tell you that Edward is doing fine without you."

Wait how does she know about, Edward? Three days ago she said that I took her man. Please don't tell me it's my Edward that she is talking about. I looked up at her face and I saw her shaking her head.

Yes, she's talking about my Edward. She wants Edward. But, he's never said anything about another girl. He said he didn't have that many friends; just Emmett, Rose and Jasper. Alice too, but she's his sister.

"You stay away from him; don't put him in the middle of this!" I yelled.

"Oh, but Bella, I can't because he is the whole reason why I kidnapped you," she stated.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"You took him from me. I love him. He's supposed to be with me, not you. I don't know what he sees in you."

"Edward and Emmett will do so much stuff to you that you're going to wish that you were dead!" I screamed at her with so much anger.

"Like they will ever find out, I mean it's not like you're Emmett's real sister."

"I am his real sister." I said defensively.

"No, you're not," she replied

"Yes I am; you can run a damn DNA test on us."

"Whatever."

"Wait how do you know that, Emmett was trying to look for his sister?"

"Edward told me," She stated with another smirk.

"How did you even meet him?" I asked in a small voice.

"I'll tell since you are no longer going to be in this world," she said, "I work with, Edward. I'm an OBGYN physician assistant. I mostly work around his office."

No wonder she knows Edward. Also, when I found out Edward helps women give birth I was really happy for him. Plus, if we ever were to marry (which probably will never happen now) and was pregnant with his baby, I would want him to deliver our baby.

"So that's how you know, Edward?" I inquired.

"Yes, he talks to me every day. But ever since you two started going out, all he does is talk about Bella this, Bella that, Bella everything. Before you came around I thought Edward and I had a chance. Now I'm going to make sure that you two will never see each other again," she said.

"It won't matter." I defended.

"Really? How?"

"Whether you like it or not, even when you get rid of me, it's going to change." I said boldly.

"What's not going to change?"

"How Edward feels about me. If he really liked you, even just a little bit, he would have told me about you. I even asked one day if he ever liked anyone and he said no. He's never loved anyone how he loves me." I finished, filled with anger.

"Well then if he isn't ever going to like me and if I can't have him, then no one can," she said before walking out of the room.

"Wait when are you going to-" I started, but she cut me off.

"When the time is right I will get rid of you." Then, she was out of the room.

I started to struggle. I don't want to be here. I just want to go home, get curled up in my bed, get some sleep, and be wrapped up in Edward's arms. All of a sudden I burst into tears. I can't take it anymore; I hope Edward finds me soon.

**_Edward POV_**

It's been three days since Bella has gone missing and it has been miserable without her. I have been moping, upset, and grouchy. I won't eat, I barely drink, and I haven't slept. Rose and Emmett are starting to worry about me, but I keep telling them that they don't need to be worry about me. We should be worrying about Bella; she is more important right now.

I miss her so much and I don't know what I would do without her. I haven't stopped looking for her ever since we found out that she was taken. I have been looking non-stop, except when I'm forced to go back home during the night, but during the day that's all I do. I won't stop for anything to look for her.

Everybody at work understands so they're letting me have some time off. I miss doing my job, but I miss seeing Bella more.

Right now I'm driving around town trying to find another place to look for Bella. I looked at gas stations, other stores; I've looked almost every place in town. The police keep telling me that they will handle all this. I don't see them doing a damn thing. I don't see them putting it in the news and I don't see them putting up 'Missing' posters.

I decided to go to the hospital and see if anybody has seen Bella just to be in the safe side. I pulled in the parking lot. When I was in the hospital I went to the hallway where I work. I asked all of my friends and even some of the people I don't even know if they have seen Bella. I even showed a picture of her.

Then I started to realize something, I haven't seen my assistant nurse yet. She works Monday-Friday and she never missed a single day. The only time she does if she is terribly sick or something happened to a friend or a family member. I went to the women who work behind the desk manning the phones and computers.

"Hey, Kate have you seen my PA?" I asked one of the women.

"No actually I haven't. She was supposed to come; she didn't call in sick or anything. The last time anybody saw her was the last time you were here," She answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, okay."

I started to get really suspicious. She's not coming into work without phone calling and she hasn't been around ever since the last time I was here. That was the day Bella was kidnapped and now that I think about it, she had to leave early to go do something. I started to leave but Kate stopped me.

"Hey, Edward, I'm praying that Bella will be found and that she will come back home safe and unharmed," she quietly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I walked out of the hospital and into my car. I decided to go to the police station. When I was there I walked up to the front desk and I asked to speak with the chief but they told me that I would have to wait. I said it was an emergency. The police officer agreed to get the chief and walked out.

"Yes, may I help you? I hear it's about Bella Swan," The chief said.

"Yes, I just have an idea that I know who took her," I commented.

"Okay, then, who do you think it is?" He inquired.

"My assistant."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a doctor; she's my physician's assistant." I said and then all of a sudden I thought back to the tattoo on the video. My assistant has that tattoo. That's it! It was my assistant! It all adds up; she has that exact same tattoo on her hand.

"Chief, she did do it. In that video do you remember that tattoo on that woman's hand?"

"Yes," he replied.

"My assistant has the exact same one on her hand and nobody has seen her or heard of her since the day Bella was taken. She had to leave early that day to go do something is what she told me," I explained to him.

"Okay, can I get her name? We can look her up and to find out where she lives," The chief stated.

"Tanya Denali."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it took me so long, I'm still trying to get my learner's and when I did try to write again, that's when I heard the news about Kristen Stewart cheating on Robert Pattinson. I couldn't write anymore because that made me depress, I hope they will work it out, because they were awesome together, they were the cutest couple ever, plus I honestly think it was all a set up. I'm also sorry that it is short, I felt like I should leave a cliff hanger, I know I'm being cruel, but I hope you liked the chapter. :)<strong>

**On the last chapter, I got 10 reviews on the last chapter can we try to beat it in this chapter, please. ; ) **

**I'm so happy you all love this story it makes me, so happy that some people love my stories, my mom believes I can actually become a real author, she's read this story and she loves it, not because I'm her daughter, she said she actually really enjoyed it so much, she also kept rushing me telling me that I had to hurry up with this chapter, that she really wants to see what happens next, but she told me that I have to work on my spelling and grammar, I told that I know I do, but other then that she loves this story. :)**

**You, readers and my mom is so supported, you all encourage me to become an author, your reviews what keeps me writing, because I know there are people out there who loves my stories. I know not everybody is going to love my stories, but that's what makes it to be a great writer. I know I will get positives, but I will also get negatives and that's okay, that tells me what I need to work on. Love you all. :D**

**Don't forget I have a FACEBOOK page, you can find it on my profile. :)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	11. I'm Glad That You Didn't Listen

**Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

**"bluebunny16" did all the spelling and grammar, thank her for helping me on that. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10- I'm Glad That You Didn't Listen<em>

**_Edward's POV_**

A little after I told the chief her name he looked surprised at first, but he went to the computer to look up her name. After a while, he finally found it. I looked over his shoulder to see what it says, but he stopped me.

"Only the police officers could read the information, but I can tell you what it says," he explained.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly.

"It's okay; I would have probably done the same if it was my girlfriend that went missing." I nod seriously.

"So, where does she live?" I asked.

"What makes it really weird is that she lives out in the middle of the woods."

"That sounds suspicious."

"Yeah, I know. We are going to gather up some police officers to go check it out."

"Okay, I'm coming with." He started to say something but I interrupted.

"Look I know what you are about to say, but I'm going with you whether I'm allowed to or not. This is my Bella we are talking about. I want to see if she is there, okay? She means everything to me; I can't live without her. I _need_ to see if she is out there." I explained.

He hesitated but finally nodded.

After a while of waiting for police officers, we were finally on the road heading to where Tanya lives. I decided to text Emmett and tell him.

_Hey, I'm going to look for Bella. I believe I know where she is._

_Edward, you said this before, but you haven't found her. Just come home and we can talk. You know I miss her to. :'(_

_I know you do, but this time it's different; I went to the police and they found some data and I believe Tanya took her._

_Explain._

_Tanya hasn't been at work since Bella's been missing. Also, when Bella went missing Tanya had to leave work early but she hasn't been back since. So, I went to the police officers and I told them about my story. They looked up data on where she lives. Get this, she lives out in the middle of the woods._

It took a while for Emmett to respond. After a while he finally responded.

_Give me the address._

I knew what that response meant. I was hesitant but I finally agreed. I sent it to him and got a response quickly.

_Thanks man. I should have not ever doubted you._

_You were only trying to protect your sister._

_Yeah I know, but I should have just accepted your relationship. You are very good to her; you still kept looking her even when I just sat at home doing nothing._

_You were upset, don't think like that. Bella wouldn't want you to. Now, get over here, so we can help find her._

_Again thanks man. You are my best friend._

_You're welcome; that's what best friends are for._

This is the first time Emmett and I were finally able to talk like old times. Also, the first time I have been a little happy Bella has gone missing. The only reason I'm happy is because I'm hoping that this is it. This is where Bella is. After a while we turned to a dirt road and they stopped in the middle of the road.

"Why did we stop here?" I inquired.

"The house is right there." The chief said, pointing.

"Is that where Tanya lives?"

"Yep that's what my GPA said," he answered and continued; "now the police officers are going to circle around the house just in case that if Bella is there. That way Tanya can't escape."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you." I started to get out the car.

"No, you will be staying in this car."

"No, I want to help." I replied hotly.

"I agreed that you could come, I didn't agree that you could come in the house to help. We, police officers, don't want people to get hurt."

I was fixing to argue but I had an idea so I just nod. He shakes his head, then he left to go talk to the police officers.

What seem like a while after; I decided to get out. I circled around the police officers and walked in behind them. When I was at the very back of the house I was surprised nobody was there. After a while of just standing there thinking about what I should do and that's when I heard a scream that came from inside the cabin.

That pushed me to go in the back door. I broke it down ran inside. Nobody was in the room, but I saw a hallway that had four doors. Then, I heard the scream again and it came from the end of the hallway.

I ran and opened the door on my right. That's when I felt happiness, sadness, and anger. Right there was Bella, but not in a very good position. Tanya had a knife on my Bella's throat.

"Tanya, put down the knife." I said, calmly.

"Why should I?" She asked, angrily.

"Bella has done nothing to you."

I don't think that was a great idea since she added pressure to the knife against Bella's neck. I had to calm down, before she hurts her.

"Look, just don't hurt Bella. She means everything to me. Why are you like this?" I piqued.

"You already answered your question," she said. "I love you, but you don't feel the same for me. I did everything to make you love me back, but it never worked. Then _she _came along."

She stopped for a minute, then she applied pressure to the knife again.

"Please don't do that to Bella," I pleaded, putting my two hands out in front of me.

"See? This is what I'm talking about. She comes along and she takes you from me. What do you see in her? Really, what do you see in her? I don't get it; you should be with me. Not her, me."

"Tanya, I just don't feel the same about you, but Bella means everything to me. I would rather die than to live without her. So, either way you will lose me because I need Bella to live. Tanya, just please let her go." I tried to reason with her.

"No! If I can't have you, then no one can't have you!" she screeched.

That's when I thought that she was going to stab her. I didn't think I would make it to push Tanya, but I tried anyway. I went after her, and by some miracle, I was able to shove Tanya. We were both on the ground with Bella out of Tanya's grip. The knife was out of her hand, across the room.

She started to struggle under me. Bella was on the floor, right next to the knife. She looked really weakened. Tanya was still struggling which is when she kicked me. I don't know how she did it, but she kicked me where you should not be kicked.

She was able to get out from under me and she went after the knife. I took deep breaths and got up and went after her. She grabbed the knife and I was in front of Bella, to shield her. Then, Tanya stabbed my shoulder. I put my hand over my shoulder, then I was on my knees. She must have realized what she did because she dropped the knife and looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to stab you! It was supposed to be Bella!" The thought of her stabbing Bella made me growl.

That's when I finally heard the police officers coming our way. Tanya looked up ahead and I guess she saw them since she held still. They probably had a gun pointed at her.

"Keep your hands up, where I can see them!" I heard someone shout.

I felt somebody come up behind me and looked to see it was the chief.

"I told you to stay in the car," he stated.

"I'm not sorry that I didn't. I couldn't sit there and when I came in, she was about to stab Bella."

"It's okay; I would have done the same if it was my girlfriend. I'm actually glad that you didn't listen to me."

I tried to smile, but I was starting to feel the pain.

"We need to take both of you to the hospital."

Later, the ambulance arrived and took Bella and me in. I wanted to see Bella before they sent both of us off, but they wouldn't let me. Emmett and Rose saw us, getting sent off and I saw in their expressions that they were going to meet us there.

Bella looks like she hasn't eaten or drunk anything for a while. When I was in the ambulance they put something over my mouth. The last thing I saw was a beautiful angel, with brown eyes and beautiful, silky, brown hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry it took forever, I just started high school and I'm trying to settle down, I already have to read a book and all that other stuff. Also there is a hurricane coming this way, we are having Category 1, so no school tomorrow for us because of the hurricane. Also sorry it's short I felt like I should leave a cliff hanger here. Hoped you enjoyed it. Also don't forget to check out my fanfiction, facebook it's on my profile. :)<strong>

**Please review I only had 7 reviews last time, lets try to beat that. I will give you a preview of the next chapter if you review and if you beat 7 reviews, I will give you a longer review, so review. ; )**

**Oh and by the way, what do you think of having a new story coming up soon. It's called "The Wolf" don't worry, it's a Bella/Edward, Romance/Friendship story. If you review and tell me that you would like a preview of the story, then I will give you a little preview of it and a preview of the next chapter to this story. So please review. :)**

***~REVIEW PLEASE~***

**- Lily xx**


	12. Safe

**Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

**"bluebunny16" did all the spelling and grammar, thank her for helping me on that. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11- Safe<em>

**_Edward's pov._**

I felt... pain on my right shoulder. I also heard a beeping sound, like a noise you hear when you are in the hospital. Wait, the hospital! Am I in the hospital? I could also hear voices and I felt a hand on mind. I could feel that I was starting to wake up. I squeezed the hand that was on mine. I heard the person sniffle. Then, I heard him or her whisper to me.

"Edward... Edward, please wake up. I need you, please," the angel sobbed.

Angels don't cry. Do they? Either way, why would this angel cry? After about two minutes, I was finally able to open my eyes. Then I saw the most beautiful thing... no person I had ever seen and the first and only person I wanted to see.

"Oh, Edward I thought you was never going to wake up, even though you were only shot in the shoulder."

"Bella..." I started and winced.

"You're in pain. Here, let me get the nurse and tell them you're awake."

"No wait, I want you to myself for a bit, please," I begged. After debating for a little bit she finally agreed.

"I was so worried, Edward," she stated with a sigh of relief.

"There was no need to worry and I'm doing fine now, Bella. Let me be the one to worry."

"I can't always worry about myself. I care about you."

"Why are you not in the hospital? You still look like you need nutrition."

"I am still in the hospital, but after some convincing…let's just say we share a room," she explained and pointed to the bed next to mine.

"Oh. Wait, what happened while I was out?" I questioned.

"Tanya was sent to jail, we haven't found out for how long. We were put in the hospital yesterday and you've been asleep for twenty-four hours. Emmett and Rose were here but they just left to get a bite to eat."

I shook my head. We could talk more about this later. Right now I just wanted to talk about Bella.

"Bella, I missed you. There hasn't been a day where I didn't worry about you, missing you, loving you, stop looking for you. I was lost when you went missing; I didn't know what I would do without you. When I wasn't look for you, which was rare, I would cry. I was wishing that you were safe and sound. I can't live without you; you are my other half to help me to survive," I said with love. It's time I to tell her how I really feel. "I know it's not the right time or place, but I love you. You're my everything."

When I was finished she started to tear up.

"Oh, Edward, you have no idea how long I've dreamed about you saying that. I love you, too. There wasn't a time while I was locked up that I wasn't thinking about you. Everything you just said is exactly how I feel. You mean everything to me." She leaned her forehead against mine.

I picked up my head to kiss her lips. I have been waiting so long to kiss those lips. I didn't want it to get too heated in the hospital so I pulled back. I started to smile and she did the same. I put my one good arm around her waist to pull her closer. I was hoping that she would put her head on my shoulder.

She responded by doing what I was trying to get her to do. We just lay there with my good arm around her waist and I started to rub her back

"That feels good," she murmured.

"Oh, really?"

"Mmm," she purred.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, playfully.

"No," she said too fast. I started to laugh and she just smiled.

The moment was ruined when the nurse came in. She looked at us and awed. She also said that she hated to ruin the moment, but Bella had to go back to her own bed so she could eat. Whereas I needed to take my pain medication which would make me sleepy.

At first I didn't agree, but Bella convinced me to take it. It took some kisses from Bella but hey, whatever works.

The nurse finally left the room. That's when my eyes felt heavy, then I felt something lay on my hand.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Sh, I will be right here or in the bed when you wake up again, I promise. Now, get some rest."

"Okay, love you."

"As I love you."

After that I felt my eyes starting to droop.

**_Bella's pov._**

Once Edward eyes were shut I let go of his hand and I went back to sit in my wheelchair. I am still so weak from barely eating or drinking and being beaten. I pushed the wheelchair to the window to look out. The moon and stars were brilliant. I love seeing the moon and stars, it warms my heart. I miss seeing the moon, stars and the sun. When I was locked up, I didn't get to see the outside; I was just stuck in that awful room.

I know that I need to stop thinking about that since that was the past and I need to think about the future. My future with, Emmett, Rose, their baby, and... Edward. My future with Edward...that would be a dream come true. I can actually picture a future with him. I see us on a porch swing watching several kids running around the front yard; my head on his shoulder.

"Bella!" Somebody yelled from behind me. Of course it was Emmett. I put my one finger on my lips and pointing to Edward.

"He's still sleeping," Rose said quietly.

"If you two had been here earlier you would have seen him awake. He had to go back to sleep because of the medication," I explained.

"Oh," Emmett replied stupidly while sticking out his tongue in a playful way.

Then a girl came in with a guy next to her. She looked too small to be over eighteen; she looked like a pixie. She had really short hair, all the way up to her head and some is sticking out on her neck. The guy looked a lot like Rose. That's when Rose ran up and gave him a hug.

"Oh my gosh it's been so long! I haven't seen you two in so long!" Rose shrieked.

"I know. We should totally go shopping more often but we'll have to wait until after you have your baby and the wedding," the girl said. She moved towards where I was and started to smile. I kind of flinched since I'm still trying to heal. Tanya would try as hard as she possibly could to try to hurt me.

"Why, you must be Bella, Emmett's long lost sister and now Edward's first girlfriend," she stated with a smile on her face

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Oh, where are my manners? Edward has most likely said stuff about me. I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend, Jasper," Alice added.

"Oh! You're Edward's sister. He has told me stuff about you. I'm glad that I can finally meet you, considering."

I smiled. Emmett gave me a blanket and I pulled it up to my neck, covering my whole body. "I'm glad to finally meet you, like you said considering."

I already like this girl, she could be a really great friend.

"You should be glad that she's so calm. She's not usually like this," Jasper said with a chuckle

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. Most of the time, too."

"Bella, we are going to be the best of friends!"

Alice jumped around, ignoring Jasper.

"I spoke to soon," Jasper murmured.

"What was that?" Alice asked harshly.

"Nothing sweetie, was just…talking about how pretty you looked today."

"Mhm…"

I just started to giggle.

"Bella, we should totally go shopping one day together!"

"I hate shopping," I stated with a dead voice.

"Come on, please? It's a way to get to know each other!"

"Okay, fine, but not that much. I'm only going to get to know you," I relented.

"Yay! We are going to buy a lot of stuff and I will pay for everything."

"Did you even hear a word I said?" I inquired.

"Then, we are going to fill the car up with clothes," she went on, starting to walk away talking about other things.

"I take that as a no."

Emmett started to walk this way when Alice and Jasper left.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while bending down and placing his hand on the wheelchair.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Then unexpectedly he picked me up bridal style and put me down on the hospital bed.

"Then you should get some rest, sis. I don't want you to be too tired when you have to come home. I want you home safe and healthy."

"Thank you," I said whilst putting my arm around the pillow.

They left and I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep. I can't wait to go home, safe in my own warm bed and Edward's arms around me while I lay across his chest. I'm glad that I'm back, safe and sound. I just need food and water; these cuts and bruises need to heal and I'll be alright. I'll go home with Rose, Emmett and Edward. I smiled at the thought of it, with my Edward. That's when I fell into a nice, deep sleep dreaming about my future with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh this story is coming along, so well and I'm so sorry it took me this long, you can blame it all on high school. Plus "bluebunny16" was, so caught up in work, that she barley had a chance to do spelling and grammer, but I understand, I'm starting my first year in high school. =)<strong>

**It is a little bit longer than the last and I decided to do Bella and Edward's pov., there's the bright side, I thought I should do both for you readers. Please tell me what you think. Facebook, fanfiction is on my profile, check it out please. =)**

**Also you readers beet 7 reviews, yay. Now lets try to beet 10 reviews, please. By the time this story is over I'm expecting 200 reviews, this will be my best story yet, but I want to try to get a whole lot more reviews and new ones when this is done, please review and I will give you a preview. =D**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	13. The House

**Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

**"bluebunny16" will be fixing the spelling and grammer, but its taking her some time and thats okay, I'm going to go ahead and post this because I really want y'all to read this, now don't hate me if its all you know. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12- The House<em>

_2 months later_

**_Bella's pov._**

It has been 2 months since, Edward and I have been out of the hospital, 3 months since we have been a couple and it has been almost 4 months since Rose and Emmet has been engaged and that Rose has been pregnant and she has been growing.

Rose has been complaing how fat she is, but Emmett keeps telling her its not her its there baby growing inside her stomach and I think that's cute. There wedding is also coming along, Alice is helping out with Rose with the wedding. The have everthing set down, they have the place, the flowers, food everthing you can think of for a wedding. Rose wants to get married before the baby arrives, so they are planning to get married in 2 weeks, the place there doing at is at there house, right here in this house the one I'm standing on, it's going to be outside. Rose dosen't want to do it anywhere else, because she see's her future in this house with Emmett and children. I thought that was sweet, so in about a week, everybody is going to start decorating the house, so it can be ready on time for the wedding. They will be husband and wife on December 17, 2003.

Oh that reminds me, Christmas is just around the corner, also today is when Emmett and Rose gets to go to the doctors to get the ultra sound done, so they can try to see the sex of the baby today. I hope they do. While Rose and Emmett are doing there baby and wedding stuff Edward and I has also been through some stuff.

Ever since we were out of the hospital, we haven't slepted without each other ever since the day we were out of the hospital. I would mostly stay in his room because his room is a lot bigger. We have talked about the days I went missing and he would comfort me everytime I break down. Later Edward and I finally decided that I could move in Edward's bedroom or should I say our bedroom now, we decided that we can't be separted. I love him and he loves me. Emmett was a little protective, but he got over it because he knows, Edward will treat me right. He hasen't done anything, if you know what I mean, all he has been was being a gentle man and I love him for that. Edward has recovered from the shot and I have as well, so we are both doing fine now, and I'm happy because of it.

Edward and Emmett has went back to going to work, Rose decided to quite because the work Emmett does is enough to pay for everything and a lot more extra stuff and I mean a lot of extra stuff, but he addmitted not as much Edward makes, which I believe is funny and Rose wanted to be a stay at home mom, which I think it's a good idea.I would do the same, but I want to get a job soon.

Right now Emmett and Rose are at the doctors, while Edward and I are on the couch watching TV in the living room, while Edward has his arm around my shoulders, like a guy would do with his girlfriend. He keeps on moving his legs, like he was nervous about something. I let it slide because when the time is right he would talk to me about it, I know he would. Now we are watching **American Dad**, that alien dude is like one of the weirdest people in the world. When all of a sudden, Edward turned off the TV. My mouth started to hang wide open.

"I was watching that it was getting to the good part." I pounted.

"Something tells me you already seen this episode." He said.

"Yeah, so." I pounted crossing my arms, in a playful way, but he didn't laugh.

"Bella there is something I would like to tell you and ask you." He said.

"And what that might be?" I asked.

"I've decided to move out, so Rose and Emmett can have there room, you know for themselves, going to be newlyweds and there baby." He said.

"Oh." I said sadly, so that means... is he going to brake up with me? Was all of these months been fake.

"Are you braking up with me?" I asked.

"What!?" He looked at me. "No, love no never I love you too much." He said, putting my face in between his hands.

"Then what are we going to do, while I stay here and you are out in your new apartment or house?" I asked.

"What I was going to ask is if that..." He started, but stoped.

"If that what?" I asked. He took a deep breath and then looked into my eyes.

"If that you could move in with me?" He asked.

I was shocked. Is this all too soon? No I don't think it's too soon for love.

"I know it might be too soon, but I see my future with you and I love you too much, to be able to be away from you, I want to know that you will be in the same roof that I will be living in. I want you to be safe with me, I want to wake up everyday knowing you are right there and still here with me and-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Yes, Edward I want to move in with you." I said.

"Really!" He said.

"Yes really." I said, smiling and he started to kiss all over my face from happiness and I did the same with him.

"Now I haven't found a house yet, I wanted to wait and see if you are going to move in with me and we will pick the house together." He said.

"You want to live in a house?" I asked.

"Yes, I think it will, a lot room for you and me,." He said.

"I do as well." I said. Hugging him and stealing kisses here and there.

"How about we watch a little bit of TV and we can look up for houses for sale, love." Edward said.

"Yes I would like that." I said.

We watched TV for a bit and finally after a while we decided to go in the game room which has the computer in there. Edward sat on the chair and he pushed me on his lap. He told me to look up some stuff since like I'm right in front on the computer, we kept looking and looking, still haven't found one, till the moment Emmett and Rose walked in through the front door there just not in here and we finally found one. It looks so beautiful from the inside and the inside had nothing in there which we can decorate it however we want it to be and it is so big, it has 10 bedrooms, 9 and 1/2 baths, it even has its own office room, library, and a game room, and the outside is huge, there is a nice pool in the carner in the back of the backyard and the backyard looks like its big enough to have 30-50 people to have a party, and it is actually not far from here maybe 3 blocks away from behind here, but is it too big for us.

"Bella this house looks like the one, and the price is half of our budget." Edward said.

"Yes it is half of our budget, but is it too big for us?" I ask.

"No, because I see ourselves getting married, having 4-5 kids, growing old together in that house, it would be big enough for each child having there own rooms, bathroom and we can turn 2 bedrooms into a guest room and turn the one room that dosen't have a bath into a playroom for the kids." He said.

I started to tear up because he actually see's a future with me in that house and I knew this is the one.

"Why are you tearing did I say something wrong, love?" Edward asked.

"No its just that you actually see a future with me, like I see a future with you." I said, with a little tear coming out of my one eye and he wiped it away with one of his fingers and he started to have a big smile at me.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you to." I said and he gave me a chaste kiss and pulled back because, Emmett would be coming in.

That means we are going to have to tell Emmett and Rose the news.

_The next day_

When we told Emmett the news he was upset because he didn't want me to leave him so soon. I told him that I might be just 3 blocks behind him. I only said might because we are going to look at the house today to see what's it like up close. He was still upset, but I told him that I have, Edward and he has nothing to worry about. Then he finally told Edward to take care of me and he started to say brother protection and bla bla bla. Rose was happy for me and Edward, of course. We both said thank you and we finally called the agents number that was on the site of the house and they said they would gladly show us the house tomorrow afternoon at 12:30pm of course Edward and I agreed on the day and time because Edward dosen't have work tomorrow. Emmett and Rose will be tagging along because Emmett also dosen't have work and Rose well she quite her job.

Now we are all heading to the house and when we got there my eyes sparkled, because the house was marvelous. I looked at Edward and I saw that he had the same look. When Edward parked the car and we got out we saw a women right outside the house waving at us. We walked toward her and we all shaked her hand.

"My name is Angela Cheney, I just had a wonderful wedding a month ago to my wonderful husband Ben Cheney." Angela smiled at us.

"Please to meet you and congradulation, hope you two last through out your whole marriage, I'm Bella Swan." I said.

"Thank you and please to meet you." She said to me smiling.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said, holding my hand.

"Emmett Swan." Emmett said.

"Rose Hale." Rose said.

"Please to meet you all and I see that your pregnant." Angela said.

"Yes, with my soon to be husband." Rose said, smiling up at Emmett.

"Aww how sweet." Angela smiled. "Oh what am I doing I'm sorry about starting this conversation I didn't mean to bother I know y'all came here to look at the house, again I'm sorry." She said, frowning.

"No your not being a bother, its nice that you are actually trying to be polite." I said.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at me. I would love to get to know her better she seems to be a really nice women. "So who is here looking for a new home?" She asked.

"Me and Edward." I said, looking up at Edward and he looked down at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww my guess is that you two are also engage?" She asked.

"No we are just boyfriend and girlfriend." I said.

"Still its sweet, okay let me show you inside and then we can go outside to see the backyard and pool." She said.

We all agreed and that's exactly what we did and I'm convince this is the one. Edward looked down at me and I nodded.

"Angela this is the one." Edward said to her.

"Really you mean you two want this house?" She asked.

"Yes." Edward and I answered.

"Yes!" She yelled. "Finally!" She continued. Then she looked at us. "Sorry I have been trying to sell this house in like forever." She said.

"I'm so glad that we made your day." Edward said.

"You did just made my day." She said.

"When can we sign the paper works to make this house officialy ours?" I asked her.

"Actually you can come down to my office right now because I have been keeping this house at the top of my list to sell right away." She said.

We all went to her office and we signed the paper works to make this house ours, but we will get our key tomorrow, because today some people are going to go over and do some stuff to check if it is alright and they are going to to clean it up a little more and to be honest it dosen't even look like its dirty.

_1 week later_

We are officially moved in to our house now. The master bedroom, living room, kitchen, dining room, library, office room, the game room, the 2 guest rooms and the 3 1/2 baths are already been decroated and stuff. The other 7 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms (they have towels and tiolet paper) they haven't been decorated because we are waiting for that later in the future and the 2 guest rooms are the farest ones away where me and Edward are at in our master bedroom. Edward and I are so happy to be living in our new house. We are able to do whatever we want without Emmett binkering about me and Edward. Everything is perfect now, Edward really seems to enjoy about just being me and him.

Rose and Emmett will be getting married in about 6 days and I don't have to really do anything even though I wish I could help, but Rose told me not to worry because, me and Edward just moved in to our new house and she wants us to relax, but we will be there at the wedding because Alice is going to be her maid of honor and I'm just going to be a bridesmaid and I'm okay with that I mean we just meet like 4-5 months ago.

Right now Edward and I are sitting outside with our babysuits on I'm laying on the tanning seat while, Edward is swimming around the pool. I had sunglasses over my eyes and my eyes were closed. When all of a sudden I felt arms around me and I started to play scream because it was only Edward and then we were both thrown in the pool. I started to kick myself back up to breath in some air. I threw the glasses which landed on the towel, I looked around and I saw, Edward peeking out of the water looking at me. I smiled and waved, I was swimming toward to get out, but Edward caught me before I even made it. Now my back is against his chest, he turned me around and started to kiss me heatly. We were making out in the swimming pool for a bit till finally I pulled back.

"Mmm that was nice." I said smiling.

"It was, wasen't it." He said smiling at me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." He said, putting his hand on my check and gave me a chaste kiss. Nothing has happen to us you know, we are still waiting till marriage.

"You want to go inside take a shower and you can play in the game room or watch TV while I make us dinner." I said.

"How about we both make dinner together I actually want to help make dinner tonight." He said.

"That would be nice." I said smiling at him and giving him one last kiss.

We went inside took separate showers and we both went to make dinner. We wide up making something simple, we had spaghetti and meatballs with that Texas toast garlic bread. It was good night Im so glad that we made this decision. After dinner Edward carried me to our master bedroom and we got ready for bed, I layed my head on his chest while his one arm was around my waist. I fell into a nice sleep with Edward right by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it took me so long again. I had to bring my grades up, I have 5 A's and 2 B's on my 1st nine weeks in school and I'm so proud of myself. Yay! I hope you liked this chapter I made it a lot longer then I usually did. =D<strong>

**The master bedroom, living room, kitchen, dining room, library, office room, the game room, the 2 guest rooms and the 3 1/2 baths decorations are in my facebook page pictures, so please go check them out, they will be in the "My Brother's Best Friend". The other bedrooms and baths will be later on, if you know what I mean. ;)**

**This is sad we didn't beat 10 reviews, we only got to 4. ='( Which is my fault since I haven't been updating, but I'm trying, after this story is over, I'm making it where I finish the whole story and I will post the chapters every 3-5 days maybe even everyday it depends how many chapters there will be, but I literally cryed even though y'all didn't give me that much review I still wrote this long chapter, so can we try to get a whole lot of reviews please. =)**

**I still want to try to get to 200 reviews before this story is over with. Please review and I'll give you a preview on the next chapter. =)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	14. Its Here

**Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

**I am having a new person to fix the grammer and spelling, she the one that fixed the chapters from 1-6, she is working on the rest of the chapters and she will be doing this one also, but right now she has to do exams and I'm going to go ahead and do it because y'all have been waiting way to long and I don't want for you to wait anymore. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13- Its Here<em>

_4 1/2 months later_

_**Rose's pov.**_

I'm hungry and I want chocolate thats all I'm asking, but no Emmett won't get up his lazy ass to go get me some chocolate. When I mean some I actually mean a lot of chocolate. I was standing next to the couch with my arms crossed arms and my one foot doing the waiting thing whatever its called I can't think of the word right now, I'm to pissed off to even think of a word.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

"What, are you hurt?" He asked looking up at me worried.

"No, but somebody is about to be if he dosen't get up and get me some chocolate." I said, irratated.

"You want chocolate, fine. What kind of chocolates do you want?" He asked.

"Chocolate ice cream, reese's, hershey's..." I kepted naming a lot more of chocolate food until finally I quite.

"Okay I did not get all of that, because is just way too many chocolate food there." He said.

"Just get me chocolate ice cream and reese's." I said.

"That is so much better." He said.

"I'm going to stay here while you do that." I said, sitting down on the couch with my hand over my stomach with my ring finger is.

"Thats fine, now you take care of yourself Mrs Swan." He said, smiling at me and leaning in for a quick kiss.

Finally he left and he said that Bella will be coming over in a bit to check on me. Edward is at work, so she is alone at the house. These past 4 and a half months has been perfect. Emmett and I are happily married, enjoy being newlyweds. Also the baby inside has been healthing, 8 1/2 months being pregnant, so I can go anytime and that one day we found out that we are going to have a baby boy. I'm so excited I can't wait to hold him in my arms, I have been waiting this long for a baby and a future with Emmett. The nursery and other baby stuff is all set and ready for the baby to be here.

After 20 minutes on the couch watching TV, I started to feel the baby kicking. Then I started to feel pain. I don't know what it is, but damn it hurts. Worst pain I ever had in my whole entire life. I get up to use the bathroom because I have this very urged to do my business, but halfway across the hall I stoped. My one hand was leaning against the wall and my other hand holding my belly and I started to make a pain face, because its obvious that I'm in pain. I stand there for about 5-10 minutes when I felt water in between my pants. Oh no! I looked down and I saw that the floor and my pants are wet. My water broke! The baby is coming, I started to feel another pain and thats when I did a screamed, but it wasen't a lound or horror scream, then the door opened. I turned around and saw that it was Bella.

"Bella!" I said, in surprised.

"Rose I heard you scream are you..." She started, but she stoped because I relived that she was looking at the floor and my pants. "Rose did your-"

"Yes it did, I'm in labor, Bella help me." I said.

She ran towards me and she helped me out of the house.

"Wait grabed the baby bag." I said.

"Oh yeah of course." She said.

She grabed the bag and then helped me in the car.

"Bella I need Emmett there, please call him." I said, then I started to feel a contraction. "Bella you need to hurry up and speed this thing." I yelled. I looked up at her and I saw that she was talking on the phone.

"Hey, Emmett lisen you need to-" She started, but I guess he cut her off.

"Yes I'm with, Rose. About her you need to-" She started, but I guess she got cut off again.

"Emmett let me finish on what I'm trying to-" Again cut off.

"For god sakes, give me the damn phone." I yelled snatching the phone out of her hand and putting it in my ear.

"Emmett you lisen to me and lisen closely!" I yelled.

"Yes." He said.

"I'm in labor, you need to get your lazy ass to the damn hospital because if your not there in time I'm going to have this baby with or without you." I said. Okay I didn't meant that I want to wait for him because I want to have this baby with him, but I'm in so much pain that I don't even know what I'm saying.

"What your having the baby, I'm on my way." He said, then he hung up. Love you to.

"Let me see my phone I need to call, Edward." Bella said.

I gave it back and she started to touch the screen punching in numbers.

"Hey, Edward." She said. "Edward we are on our way to the hospital, get whatever you doctors do to get a baby ready to come out." "Yes she is in labor and we are on our way we will be there in like 5 minutes." "Yes more likely she is going to want you to deliver her baby." She said. "I love you to, I'll see you in a bit." Then she finally hang up the phone.

Damn this really hurts, Bella's truck needs to move faster.

_**Bella's pov.**_

Oh my gosh, Rose is in labor. I was not suspecting to walk in there to witness Rose water braking. Nice way to start off the afternoon.

"Rose you need to calm down." I said.

"Calm down. Calm down!" She yelled. "There is no way I'm going to calm down. I'm in labor and I'm in so much pain. You don't know how it is like, so don't tell me to calm down. You try going through this." She yelled even lounder than a while ago.

I decided to shut my mouth until we were at the hospital. Which is the good thing because the hospital was just around the corner. When I pulled up I saw a nurse holding a wheelchair and Edward right beside the nurse. I made a mad expression, but I don't need to be jealous because promised me he's mine and will always be mine. I pulled up in front of them and Edward helped Rose out and I went to park my truck. I did that real quick and I saw that Emmett was already inside the hospital. Before Emmett could have a chance to ask the nurse where Rose was at, we heard her scream.

"I want Emmett in here before I give birth to this baby, I can't do it without him." She yelled.

Emmett run in the room they were in that he heard the yell coming from. I stayed behind the door and sat outside in the hallway to wait. Until I heard Rose again.

"Where's, Bella?" Rose kind of yelled.

"I don't know, she was behind." I heard Emmett, barley.

"Well go get her. She's out there alone with nobody waiting for. Plus I need her in here." I heard Rose said.

I smiled and I opened the door to see Rose in the bed, Emmett sitting on the chair holding her hand beside her and Edward was checking umm you know what I'm not going to go there. I'm just going to say he is checking how far her centimeters are. I walked on the other side of the bed and held Rose hand. Rose smiled up at me, but that didn't last long because it change to a pain expression.

"Alright this baby is actually ready to come out now because I can see the head." Edward said.

_*After she gave birth*_

Rose was finally holding the baby that Rose and Emmett both deservered. Edward cleaned up the rest of the stuff.

"Bella and I will leave you two alone for a bit, so you can have alone time and to decide on a name for the little boy." Edward said, taking my hand and leading me outside the room and we sat down on the cold floor against the wall. I know its stupid that we are sitting on the floor in the hospital people don't do that, but guess what we don't care.

"You know I love you right." Edward said.

"As I do with you." I said.

"I can't wait till that is us in there." He said pointing at the door that Emmett and Rose are in.

"Me to, just have to wait for that time to happen." I said, smiling up at him with my chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know." He said smiling back at me, giving me a chaste kiss and it was like that for a bit, but we stoped to go check on Rose, Emmett and the new baby.

"So have you decided on a name?" I asked.

"Yes we have." Rose said. Looking at Emmett and they nodded there heads.

"Daniel." Emmett said. Looking up at us.

"Jackson." Rose said.

"Swan." They both said at the same time. Edward and I smiled at that because it fits him.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know its short, but I did make Rose have the baby and I wanted to stop where they tell Bella and Edward the baby name. =)<strong>

**I want to say that it is getting close to the ending maybe 6 more chapters I don't know yet, tell me what you want to happen before this story is done.=D**

**On the last chapter we had 5 reviews that is the exact same one from the other one before that, come on people got to have more and I will give you a preview if you review. ;)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	15. Surprises

**Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14- Surprises<em>

_1 year later_

_**Edward's pov.**_

It has been a year since Rose had the baby Rose and Emmett has been waiting for. Today is Daniel's birthday and Bella and I was getting ready for his birthday. Bella and I have been together for a 1 year and 7 and 1/2 months and it has been the best 1 year and 7 and 1/2 months in my whole entire life. I will never regret the moments I have with her because she is my everything and I don't know what I would do without her. Bella seemed like she was almost ready and I was waiting downstairs for her. Even thoe today was Daniel's special day today and he should be the one to be getting presents and surprises, but later today I have a surprise and a present for Bella. I'm hoping she will like it.

"Love, are you almost done?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yes I'm coming down." She yelled.

The angel, came down with a simple red dress on right above her knees, with 3 inche heels. She still hate wearing them, but she said at least it isn't that high, anyway her hair is its usual wavy hair, had hanging earings and that necklace I gave to her on our 1 year anniversary. I helped her down the rest of the way down the stairs, when she was at the bottom.

"Wow... just wow I can't even put it in words." I smiled down at her with my arm around her waist.

"Sweet aren't you." She said smiling up at me.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep."

I walked her to my vehicle, I opened her passenger door. Then I went to my door and before you knew it we were on our way to Emmett and Rose house. When we got there, their was balloons outside the house and when we were inside the whole place was decorated for a boy's 1 year old party.

_**Bella's pov.**_

"Autie Bwela and Unclie Eddie." Came walking a 1 year old Daniel down the hall to us.

"Why hello their birthday boy." Edward said, while picking him up.

"Happy Birthday to me." Daniel giggled in a baby voice.

We walked in the living room to see that everybody was here.

"Bella, Edward!" Screamed an Alice. She came running to me to give me a hug with Jasper coming behind her.

"Hey Alice." Edward and I said, while I hugged her back.

Alice and Jasper just got married 3 months ago and Alice is two months pregnant. I'm so happy they finally were able to get married because what Edward told me was that they have been together for so long even longer then Rose and Emmett.

Even Edward and Alice mom and dad was here, Esme and Carlise Cullen, I meet them when I was with Edward for 7 months they are so thoughtful, like a father and mother to me. Esme already sees me as her daughter and I'm so glad that they excepted me to their family. They said that they were so glad to finally meet the girl that finally touched their sons heart and I was glad to hear that I was his first and hopefully the last. I see my future with him. He also knows that he is my first love.

"Esme, Carlise." I said.

"Bella, Edward my sweeties." Esme said, giving me a hug gladly returning it.

"Hey mom and dad." Edward said giving Carlise one of those manly hugs. Esme and I looked, shook our heads and rolled ours.

"What?" Carlise and Edward said.

"Oh nothing." Esme and I said and we started to giggle.

Through out the whole party Daniel had fun with his birthday gifts, while us adults talked. After the party was over we all had to go, Esme and Carlise is going to stay with for a few days that want to spend more time with everybody especially with their daughter and son. Plus Edward and I had the bigger house and the only one with a guest bedroom out of all of their kids.

Esme and Carlise went on ahead, we gave them the key to get in the house. Edward said he had a special surprise for me, something that nobody knows about it, but I will be the only person to know about. We got in his car and he drove for a while, till he finally stoped and all I saw was trees.

"Edward what are you planning, all I see is trees." I said.

"Its a surprise, now do you trust me?" He asked looking at me.

"With all my heart." I said.

"Thats all I needed to hear." He smiled at me, then he handed me a blindfold.

"No I am not putting that on." I pushed it back to him.

"Please its a surprie and it will be worth it when this is all over." He said, pleading with me also giving me those eyes that always makes me give in.

"Fine." I said, he smiled at me and gave me a sweet kiss, then he put the blindfold around my eyes.

I heard him get out and then open my door. He helped me out and I heard him close my door then all of a sudden he picked me up bridal style.

"Edward, I have to feet that I can walk with." I argued.

"Yeah I know, but you are one clumsy person and its even worse when you can't see, plus its faster this way." Coming back with a really good reason, but still.

I didn't say anything back to complain, but that showed Edward that he won this round because he started to laugh, whispering 'I won, oh yeah.' I just smiled rolling my eyes in my amusement, under this blindfold. After what felt like forever, but was maybe like 20 minutes I felt Edward stop. He put me down, keeping his arms around my waist.

"You ready?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I answered.

He took off the blindfold and thats when I saw the most beautiful places in the world. It was meadow. Not just any meadow, a meadow that Edward would share this with me, of all people to show this to he showed his meadow to me that nobody knows about. It made me one of the happiest women in the world. It had flowers all over the ground and the trees were circling around the meadow and the sun was shinning in the middle of the meadow. I walked up to the middle of the middle and I let the sun shine on me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Edward walked up to me, with a blanket in his hand. I saw him grab it from behind a tree, he must have been planning this for a while.

"Edward this... this is incredible, I don't know what to say except thank you." I smiled at him while he set the blanket down on the grass of flowers.

"For what?" He asked sitting down on the blanket pulling me down with him making me sit on his lap.

"For everything, the time I spent with you, everything I could ever ask for." I looked into his green eyes, that I hope our future children will have.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to."

We sat there talking, laying down on the blanket with my head on his shoulder, looking up at the clouds. After maybe an hour of just talking here and there, and looking up at the clouds, I felt Edward get uncomfortable under me.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

"No nothing at all." He answered.

When it was quite for like 5 more minutes. Edward sit up and I did the same.

"Bella I would like to ask you something really important." He looked at me.

"You can ask me anything, don't be afriad." I said, putting my hand on his cheek to show that I'm serious and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He pulled me up where we were both standing, but then Edward got down on one knee, keeping his hands in my one hand. I gasped and my tears started to water before he even got a chance to talk.

"Bella you are my absolutly everything, their ain't a world out there where I can't live a day without and I don't want to. You mean absolutly the world to me and I want to have my future with you, I want to have kids with you, I want to grow old with you for the rest of my life. What I'm asking you, will be the biggest questions I'll ever ask you and make me the happiest man on Earth. Will you do me the honors in becoming my wife for the rest of our lives?" He asked, looking into my eyes while I looked at his, while he pulled out a box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I ever seen. I started to cry happy tears and put my arms around his neck making us both go down on the blanket, I pulled my head back kissing all over his face.

"Is that a yes?" He smiled.

"Hell yes, absolutly yes, yes, yes, yes." I said over and over again. He smiled a big smiled and gave me a passion kiss, pulling us back up in a sitting position, he pulled back took out the ring from the box and put it on my ring finger.

"I love you and I can't wait to start out my life with you." He said.

"Love you to, I also can't wait." I said, hugging him laying my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~<strong>**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE READ~***_

**OMG I'm so sorry it took me 2 months to get this. My grandpa had a massive heart attack back in December and he survived. I was really sick in Janurary and I mean I was literally sick. I also was going through exams last month and I past all of them with A's and B's, I'm so happy about that. This was also the very first time I had a boyfriend for Valentine's Day, I was happy about that. Plus I am also helping with some wedding stuff for my Uncle, but I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I can't believe this story is almost over all we need is an epilogue and we are done. I'm so sorry its ending, but I feel like it should end now, but don't worry I am working on a new story and I promise I will finish the whole story before I reconsider putting up a chapter, because I don't want to leave y'all hanging. I might post once a week, or twice it depends how long it is. Keep me on author alert to see when it is out.**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	16. Epilogue

**Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

_10 years later_

**_3rd Pov._**

Emmett and Rose life for the past 10 years has been the best for them. Rose was able to have a little girl, but after Claire was born she couldn't have anymore. She was upset when she found out she couldn't have anymore, but she was happy to been able to had her 10 year old son, Daniel and her 5 year old daughter, Claire. They are still living in the same wonderful house they did 10 years ago. Way too many memories to move out of that house. Rose is a stay at home mom still, but since they are getting older she plans to work again when she gets the chance. Emmett is working as a mechanics, since he loves to play video games, but it turns out he is really good at it and everybody was shocked when they found out, but he seems to enjoy doing it. They have been married for 11 years and 6 months.

Alice and Jasper life has really great for them. Jasper owns his own car company and Alice owns her own clothes fashion company, but they still have time for their children. They have two 7 year old boys as twins, the first one born is Aaron and the second one born is Blake. Bit of a handful, but Alice loves them and they also have a 5 year old daughter name Caitlin. Alice was so happy to have a little girl so she can dress her up. Jasper and Alice has been married for 9 years and 2 months.

Bella and Edward have been having the best. They have been married for 7 years they had to wait 3 years to be married because Bella was going through a horrible disease, the doctors even believed that she wouldn't make it, but she proved them wrong. After she was healing they told her that they also believed that she will never have children and again she proved them wrong. They have a 5 year old son name after Edward, a 3 year old daughter name Renesmee and Bella is 7 months pregnant with a set of triplets, two boys and one girl. They are so happy with the life they have right now, Edward is still a doctor, but now he is also a brand new singer and piano player. Bella is becoming an author, she is trying. She is currently trying to finish the book she is working on now.

"Edward, please stop." Bella giggled, Edward was kissing her neck trying to get her attention, while Bella is trying to type her book down.

"No you need a break from that laptop and have a little fun right now." Edward said.

"But-"

"No buts, now save your writing." Edward told Bella and she did what she was told and Edward reached in to closed the laptop and pulled Bella up and walked her to their bed.

They sat down on the bed just holding hands and looking into each other eyes. Edward let go of one of Bella's hands and placed it on her stomach.

"You know I'm really happy at this moment." Edward said.

"Explain." Bella smiled at him.

"You became my wife 7 years ago and you gave me two wonderful children and three more on the way." He smiled at Bella staring into her eyes.

Bella felt tears coming out of her eyes. Edward placed his other hand that was on Bella's hand up to Bella's cheek and wipped away the tears and leaned in and gave her a heated kiss.

"I love you." Edward said.

"As I love you." Bella said.

They lead the rest in bed.

This has been the story of Bella meeting her brother's best friend and she will never forget it.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this story and I know its short, but it is only an epilogue and no I am not doing a sequel, but now I have reconsider doing a sequel to "Destiny" one of my readers convince me to, so keep up in date with that. I don't know when it is coming out, but I won't post the first chapter until I finish the whole story then I will post a chapter once a week or 2-3 times a week it depends how long the story is. I'm doing the same with my other story I'm working on. Keep me on author alert, so you will know the next story comes out. :)<strong>

**Leave me a very last review on this story. Tell me how much you have enjoyed this story. :D**

**Until next time. ;)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


End file.
